MBC: A Winter Wonderland
by Blood-of-Silver
Summary: Sequel of Dixxy's MBC: Shadowland. It had been months since the adventures of MBC. Now it's Emily turn. She is turning sixteen soon but on her birthday... terrible things are about to happen. T for violence...
1. A New Dawn

Author's Note: *gasp* what's this now? Could it be? Perhaps a new story? Why, yes indeed! A new story of MBC! For more detailed, it is _Dixxy_'s sequel to Shadowland! By the way, AWESOME story that one is. So if you haven't read that one go read it! It's amazing. Now, this story isn't linked to the Shadowland so it doesn't matter which story you read first as long as you understand what is happening. However, I strongly recommend you guys to read Shadowland. It's simply brilliant! Now here it goes:

Disclaimer: I, Blood-of-Silver, does NOT own anything from Dixxy's creation except for my own which will be mentioned later on. His creation include Shadowland, Emily, Wateria, Queen Lauren, Desmira, Mytylys, Phyros, Ulliga, the Dark Lord {Zythho}, King Faryan {the father of Emily}, Katie Minnie and so on…

Now we begin…

Chapter 1: A new Dawn

The weather was a cloudy one: not the usual cheery, sunny weather.

A sigh broke the sudden silent.

"You alright there, Samantha?" The unexpected voice caused her to jump in startle.

"What? Oh yeah-I…am…" Sam muttered.

"Okay…because all you ever do is just staring at the window…"

"Oh, it's nothing. I was zoning out, thinking of the previous last adventure."

Mr. Smith was clouded in a face of sadness. He remembered it all too well…how he had _almost_ lost Cathy.

"So erm… have you heard anything from Queen Lauren or the Waterians?" Sam asked, trying to change the subject.

"No. I guess they really are busy…trying to clear out all the Dark creatures." He answered.

"Mmm…" A pause. "Is it okay if I make some tea? Do you want any?"

"Oh yes you may and no thank you. The tea bags are in the second cabinet." He replied then took off, leaving Sam alone in the dark-dim kitchen: the dark was made from the cloudy sky.

Sam grabbed the kettle and checked if there was any water. There wasn't so she grabbed a cup, filled the kettle and plugged in. She waited for it to heating but the waiting caused her to be in deep thoughts.

Emily who was the Princess of her planet, Wateria had her upcoming birthday. She was soon to be sixteen.

That's why the other three friends aren't here. They went to buy their gifts…on the last day. Unlike them, Sam already brought her gift.

_They better came soon or else the rain will start soon. _She thought.

Since Sam was once again deep in thought, she didn't heard that the front door entrance was opened, revealing a greeting from a very loud…person.

"WE'RE HOME!" The voice shouted.

The unexpected call made Sam to snap out of her thoughts, losing her balance and she fell to the hard kitchen ground on her butt.

She groaned in pain.

"Sam? What are you doing on the floor?"

She looked up to see her three friends, looking at her but her glaring was focused on Danny the most.

"I just decided to sit on the floor for no reason." Sam said, sarcastically.

"Oh okay." She groaned.

"What took you guys so long?"

"Traffic on the way to the Mall. Apparently, there was some kind of accident and then there were huge lines just to pay and-"

"Okay!" Sam raised her hand to silence Chris. "I get it."

He shrugged, placing his gift bag on the table.

"What did you get her?"

"Music box." Chris answered.

Sam smiled. She knew that Chris was the type of guy to be romantic. On the other hand, Danny was not…

"Some girl stuff: you know, bracelets…necklaces…" Danny responded, earning a surprise look on Sam's face.

Whenever Sam's birthday would come up, Danny is known to prank people. She remembered his prank and she did not forgive him the next day.

Yes, it was that bad and she didn't want to share it.

"I brought her snoloatic." Cathy said.

"Sno-what?'

"Snoloatic: kind of like an instrument but at the same time, it's not."

"Oh." Sam then made her way to her tea spot to finish the rest of her job. She inhaled the smell: she simply loved it.

It was Maple Power.

She was about to take a sip until Danny's voice interrupted.

"What's that?"

"Slime."

"Ew."

Sam rolled her eyes. "It's tea Danny!"

"Oh."

-Wateria, Aquatic-

Up ahead stood a beautiful Palace with many shines. The Palace is belonged to a young girl name Emily who is the Princess.

Wateria is ruled by her parents.

However, this particularly Princess is excited.

Why?

Because her birthday is coming. One more day to be exact.

She skipped through the luxury halls then through the Throne Room.

"Morning Father and Mother." She greeted.

"Good morning my little one." Her mother said as the two kissed their daughter.

"Why are you so cheerful in this bright morning?" Her father asked.

She grinned. "Tomorrow's my birthday!"

"So soon? Ah why indeed it is! Sixteen is the age you will turn into." The mother spoke. She nodded.

"Erm…why don't you go and play with your sister? Your mother and I…are busy…" Her father responded, stealing a quick glance at his wife who nodded as if she understood on what he was going to do.

"Alright papa. If that is what you wish." She turned and walked away, still excited for tomorrow.

The door got closed.

"How far are the people?" The King asked.

"They are almost done. Everything would be ready by tomorrow. I told them if they needed any help, but they politely refused." She sighed. "It is getting quite boring here, sitting here and doing nothing."

"I understand your…situation."

-The Garden-

Emily found her sister, picking some flowers. She sighed and smiled.

_Just one more day._

Author's Note: And there you have it! MBC: A Winter Wonderland is complete! well Chapter 1 that is. Till then.


	2. A Special Day

Author's Note: Your favorite authoress is here! YAY! And yes, I'm updating ANOTHER chapter! Well, I meant to update it yesterday but I had guests and they left somewhere 11:30 pm ish… so I got too tired and all that stuff. An important notice will be mentioned at the end of the story. Anyways, shout outs too Dixxy who was the first one to review the story and yes you shall have the honor to be the reviewer first *wink* and thanks that you're following the story. Thank you to also Yuna Kimitachi who also reviewed and is now following the story :D

So here we go!

Disclaimer: *sigh* how many times do we must go through this? Disclaimer: until you die  
Me: -.-* oh… that's lovely…

Chapter 2: A Special Day

Eyes were being fluttered then groaned since the eyes had been greeted by blinding light of Sun's rays. Those eyes wanted to be closed however, it was immediately shot open and a small quiet gasp escaped.

The mouth broke into a grin.

_Yes! It CAME! It FINALLY CAME! _Excitedly, the covers where thrown and the young individual jumped out of the bed, running out of the room.

"Mama! Papa! It's HERE!" She screamed with joy.

-Cathy's house-

"So is everyone ready to give her gifts?"

"Yeah! What I don't get is why couldn't one person give all the gifts to her?" Danny asked, groggily.

"It wouldn't work. The machine requires the four MBC which is you guys. I already send mine." Mr. Smith stated.

"You still didn't have to wake us up early." Chris yawned.

"Actually we did have to. The machine needs the sunrise which I would say it should be up any second now." Cathy explained who was already in her MBC suit. "Transform."

"MBC: Power up!" Soon, they were in their alter-egos. Cathy looked at the sky.

The peak of the sun was slowly starting to rise. She kept staring at it until…

"Okay let's do it." She commanded.

The four of them went to surround the machine but in their order: pink circle to Cathy, yellow circle to Sam, blue circle to Chris and red circle to Danny.

At the same time, they pressed the circles using their palms.

Beeps were heard, activating the odd machine. It suddenly glowed brightly, a blue one and it had almost blinded Sam, Chris and Danny.

"Wait! Don't we need our gifts?" Sam asked.

"No; when the sunrise strikes the machine, you have to imagine your gift…in EXACT details then it will appear in the tube."

The sunrise shone down on them and the four of them concentrated on their gifts. Sure enough, the gifts appeared in the tube. It floated out of the tube then into the sky with a flash which indicated that it vanished.

Once that was done, the machine shut down since the sunrise was over and they were greeted by the Sun.

"That took a lot more energy." Chris muttered. He took a step though he felt woozy as soon as he did.

"Sorry." Cathy replied.

"I wonder what happens if the machine didn't have any sunrise." Danny wondered.

Cathy turned.

"Danny! NO! Don't touch the-"

Too late, an electric shock coursed throughout his body. He almost looked like lightning. Sam flinched at the sight.

"OW!" Danny snatched his hand back after a while. "That's what happens." He muttered.

Chris groaned at his stupidity. He often wonders why he keeps on hanging out with him…

Though he suppose that he was better than Jeremy…

Cathy sighed.

-Wateria, Aquatic-

A knock came.

"Come in."

The sound of the door was heard.

"You have some gifts, my Princess." The maiden informed Emily.

Emily squealed with joy, racing towards the maiden.

She gasped. "It's from Sam, Danny, Cathy and Chris!" A pause. "They are those Earthlings who defeated the Dark Lord by the name of Zythho and who helped me get back home with the aid of Phyros and Ulliga who saved me from the Dark Lord's evil clutches." Emily explained.

The maiden broke into a smile. "Ah; I have heard of those four Earthlings. They are but brave beings. I shall go now, my Princess." She bowed to pay her respect.

Emily smiled. "Thanks Fey."

Fey or also known as Felicity smiled then turned. However, she stopped.

"Oh your mother and father wishes for you to come at a place at seven'o clock pm. I'm sure you will figure it out what this place is. Till then." She bowed again then left.

Once Fey was gone, Emily was unable to contain her excitement as she sprinted towards her bed to open her gifts.

She knew she should wait but she couldn't hold it.

Opening up the neatly blue package (which was from Chris),a card fell out of it. She picked it up and read it to herself.

_Hey Em._

_It's been a while since we last saw each other! Hope you're doing well. Oh and-_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_Hope you have a wonderful one._

_From _

_Chris._

Emily smiled at the card then picked up her gift, only to slightly frown since it had another wrapper. After she took this one off, she gasped.

"Ohh…Chris."

It was a music box that was in a shape of a heart. The whole thing was covered in ice-blue and on top of the lid; small silver hearts were following the lines that made the lid into a heart shape. The middle was glass.

She opened it and sweet, indescribable music filled the room. At first, she was a bit trance from the tune but blinked her eyes since she had other gifts to open. Emil closed the lid and put it on her night stand.

Next was the red and it was from Danny's. Unlike Chris, she pulled the card from the ribbons that was holding its place.

_Sup Emily!_

_Happy Birthday to a person who is smart, good-looking and funny and reminds me a lot of myself._

_{DANNY!}_

_Just want to wish you an awesome Happy Birthday! _

_Ps: The scolding was from Sam…_

_From _

_Danny_

_Emily shook her head and put the card away._

_The Waterian ripped the wrappers and the eyes sparkled with delight._

_A silver bracelet with blue items that was hanging from the chains. Those items said:_

_Best Friends Forever._

Then, she took out a silver necklace with a locket. Emily opened it and saw the pictures: on the right side was a picture of her, Danny, Sam, Chris and Cathy.

On the left side was only her smiling.

Though, the only problem was that she didn't remember taking these pictures.

Nonetheless she still liked the gifts.

Up next was Sam's yellow present it.

_Hey Emily, _

_Set the world on fire with your dreams and use the flame to light a birthday candle. Happy Birthday! _

_Take care,_

_Sam_

"Wow." Emily said. In front of her on her bed, was an album that looked like it was made by hand. She picked up the card again which also read:

_Ps: The album is made from my own hands. I really do hope that you like it._

"Really Sam? Like? How about try: I LOVE it!" She exclaimed.

She opened the album and looked through the pictures of her meeting the MBC, saying farewell to them, then came the picture of them hugging together and lastly was the whole Unity group.

Once again, she clearly doesn't remember these pictures but she loved it.

Putting the album aside, she turned to the last pink present: Cathy's.

The Princess picked it up but she gave a yelp when the present came out _alive_!

Something got un-stuck from the wrappers. Then, it floated up in the air and soon it got activated. The opening reminded her of a hologram.

Hologram confetti's and party sounds exploded in front of her like snow. The young alien laughed at the sight.

However, the sound from the card sang Happy Birthday, followed by Cathy's wishes.

_Happy Birthday Emily! Hope you have super fantastic Birthday of all times!_

_From _

_Cathy_

_Oh… you probably wouldn't know what the gift is: it's a snoloatic…it's like an instrument but at the same time it's not. These are very rare to find so I had to go to order all the way from Rhapsodia._

_Rhapsodia is my home planet so I was born there… was that too obvious? Jinkys! I'm rambling again. You know, it's so much fun talking! We should do it sometime; you know to get to know each other._

_Oh! I'm still rambling! Anyways, Happy Birthday!_

After finishing the un-wrapping present part, she blinked at it.

In the middle had a medium size black or with multi-colored odd shapes on them.

Attached to it, had weird looking things that recapped her of tubes…

She pressed a red button and out came bubbles from both sides of the tubes and the weird orb started to spin around. For some weird reason, Emily looked up at the ceiling and saw those multi-colored shapes up at them but then those shapes are in the orb…

Weird.

Nevertheless, she still liked the snoloatic.

After she opened the present from Mr. Smith (he got her a weird-like hexagon shape that if you press on it, some weird mist* thing would come out of it), she was happy with the gifts she received. She cleaned everything up and placed the items on her nightstand.

The young one opened Chris's music box once more and listened to it. She really loved this tune so she mentally reminded herself to ask what this tune was and to thank them for their gifts.

The tune kept on playing and eventually, it made her to fall asleep…

* * *

"My sweet, wake up." A soft voice murmured.

Eyes fluttered open. Emily yawned then rubbed her eyes to find her mother stroking her.

"Mmm mama?" She stirred.

"Yes, how was your sleep?"

"Peaceful."

"Oh? Who send you those beautiful gifts?" The Queen asked, eyeing them especially the two odd ones…

"There're from Sam, Danny, Cathy, Chris and Cathy's grandpa. The four MBC."

"Ah yes. They were good beings. Plus, they are welcomed here anytime. However, you have to get up sweetie. You must arrive at a place at seven. Your dress in on your chair, dear. I shall leave you alone to dress."

With that, she left which left Emily alone to wonder about this "place".

Sighing, she got up and as soon as she touched the silky dress, she broke into a grin.

Her sixteen Birthday!

Excitedly, she changed into her blue and silver floor-length dress then placed her Princess crown after she had finished with her "make-up".

Grinning, she waltzed out.

* * *

After several tries of finding this "place", they all ended up being the wrong one.

She felt like giving up but she didn't.

She was determined to find it.

Her thoughts wondered until she got it.

There was one place where she hadn't checked.

The Ballroom!

XxX

In the dark, soft whispers were heard.

"Do you think she will find it? I mean she has not come yet." A worried voice stated.

"Shh my wife. Our daughter is wise: she will find it. Do not fret." The King murmured.

"I think I hear something!" A new voice exclaimed.

The whispers died down and heard the door was being opened.

"Hello? Mama? Papa…? Why is it so-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCESS EMILY!"

Lights went back to life and many people cheering, whistled and clapped.

Emily screamed with joy but with a bit of fright since she hadn't been expecting all this.

"Mama! Papa!" The parents made their way towards her especially her younger sibling who practically tackled her to the ground.

"Happy Birthday, sis!" Emily laughed, picking her up as she got up, twirling her.

"Thanks."

"Happy Birthday, sweetie." Mother and Father both chorused, giving her hugs and their gifts.

"Thanks, mama and papa."

She couldn't stop grinning.

This is going to be the best birthday ever!

For sure!

Author's Note: Well, there you have it! A special day has been completed! A prize for whoever guess what tune the music box has... Oh here's the important notice:

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!


	3. An Unbeknowst Attack

Author's Note: Happy Boxing Day everyone! Hope you guys shop till you drop! I know I didn't… I didn't went shopping… anyways… well, I actually I went to the mall just to walk around then on the way home, my mom blasted the radio from the car listening to Bad Romance from Lady Gaga… -.-* thanks to Dixxy for reviewing, buddy! So here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not OWN anything from Dixxy's story characters plus I do not own MBC {sniff sniff} but I do own my own creations which will be presented later on…

Chapter 3: An Unbeknownst attack

"Hey hey, it's the birthday girl!" A cheerful voice exclaimed.

A laugh rose.

"Thanks Sam." Emily grinned. Oh God, she loved this girl; she's too awesome.

"I loved your gifts by the way. They're so awesome and cool." Emily stated.

"Aw thanks." Cathy replied.

"But… it all comes down to ONE question." Danny replied, making a dramatic pause which caused Sam to roll her eyes.

"Get on with it!" She barked.

"Way to go to kill a dramatic pause, Sam! Anyways, which do you like the best?"

Emily decided to have fun with these guys. Mentally smirking, she responded:

"Gee I don't know…" Suspense.

"Ugh. Get on with it!" Chris reacted.

She grinned. "I can't decide! All of them are the best!"

Danny groaned. "That's not the right answer! The right answer was supposed to be that _my_ gift was the best!"

"Oh come off it, Danny!" Sam shot back. He scowled.

"Anyways," Chris cleared his throat. "When can you come to visit us?"

She blinked. "Oh…I'm…not sure exactly but I was hoping somewhere this week…"

He nodded. "Alright."

"By the way-"

Unexpectedly, a blast was heard, cutting Emily off. She gasped, turning her head to face the closed door.

"What was that?" Cathy asked.

"I…don't know." She quickly scrambled off her bed.

Before she could reach the door, another explosion occurred. This time, her window was being smashed, sending thousands of fragments of broken glass everywhere.

Because of the powerful force, it send Emily flying to the side. She crashed to the wall then fell to the floor. The alien threw her octopus arms to shield her face from the broken shards of glass.

A piece of glass scraped her arm, making her to slightly wince.

She started to breathe slowly and from there, four tall figures stood in front of her broken window…

-Clubhouse-

"Emily! Emily! You there?!" Chris exclaimed.

All they received was static.

"I-wh…what happened?" Cathy quizzed, worriedly.

"I…I don't know." The blunette stammered, trying to get back at her but to no avail.

"I only hope they're okay." Sam whispered.

How wrong were they…

-Emily's Room-

Emily sat there, paralyzed for a moment. The figures appearances were odd. The heads represented a bull's one, having a horn on each side of the head. The eyes were a dangerously red color.

The rest of the body had a Satan's body including a devil's tail. Their weapon looked like a devil's fork. The horrible creatures let out a rotten screech that made Emily to cringe.

They then pointed the deadly weapon at her and the top part began to glow an ice-blue color.

Realizing what they were about to do, Emily quickly shook herself out of her paralyzing state.

Right on time, the young fighter moved out of the way just as the attack got unleashed. However, when she moved out of the way, it looked like it got her but it didn't. The deathly aiming struck the wall, turning the portion of it into ice.

Emily slowly got up, having the word _ice_ going through her head.

_How can this be? Not in a century has anyone be able to control ice… I don't understand._

You see, ice is a rare and sacred element. It would take millions of years to be able to control it. However, there is a legend that is tied with this… a legend that is yet to be revealed.

Letting go of her thoughts, she became angry. Angry at the fact that her almost over birthday was ruined. Angry that these creatures attacked her Home.

Gathering her Water power, she started to concentrate on it so she could have a one single but yet powerful water blast that would defeat these foul creatures of ice.

When she reached her limit, she released it the powerful water which it had devoured them and once the water washed over them, they stood still for a second and then just collapsed the next second.

"Ha! That's what you get, you apes!" She yelled in triumph.

Next stop: the Throne Room.

But before she did, she looked at her unharmed gifts. Using her power (not water), the gifts began to glow then vanished.

She sprinted away.

At least the gifts were safe.

-Throne Room-

The Princess panted once she got here. She had run non-stop while at the same time, was trying to ignore the ruins that were in the hallways in which she ran.

The hallways were a disaster. There were ice everywhere and even on the people. The people: the people were _**frozen!**_

The Throne Room was not in a better condition anyway.

Portions of the Room were covered in ice. The guards that were fighting were also frozen. The only people that were still alive was…

"_Mama!_" Emily screamed. She send another blast towards the enemy that was trying to sneak on the Queen.

It struck it, sending to its own death.

"Oh my dear darling!" The Queen exclaimed.

They hugged tightly.

"Where's Papa and sister?"

The eyes glistened with tears. "Oh. Terrible. They're _gone_." She pointed towards the two frozen statues. Though, one of them looked like it was protecting the short one.

"No." Emily whispered.

"Listen to me, baby. If I don't make it, I want you to go to Earth to ask the fellow MBC for help once more. Also, I want you to be safe."

"NO! Mama! Please, I don't want to leave you!"

"My sweet. Always brave. Trust me, please do it." She pleaded.

"But I-"

Suddenly, the Queen shouted. "Look OUT!"

The mother pushed Emily out of the way. It was all too soon for Emily and all Emily saw was her mother being frozen right in front of her.

Tears fell down her cheeks.

"NO! Mama! Papa! Sister!" She wailed in despair.

Furiously, she got up and began to launch all of her attacks to the enemies. Wave after wave, the enemies got destroyed. She began to feel exhausted even though there were but three left.

The teleportation room was probably destroyed. So she quickly placed her arm on the necklace and it began to glow.

_Please… take me to Earth to the MBC…_

With a battle cry, the foul creature unleashed its attack.

At that moment, Emily vanished as soon as the ice struck the ground…

-Earth-

"No calls, no messages, no _nothing_!" Sam stated, as she slowly starts to be into hysterics.

"SAM!" Danny shouted. "CALM_ DOWN!"_

Slap!

Danny held his now red stinging right cheek with his hand. He was met with a furious, worried Sam.

"CALM DOWN!" She screeched, making the others to flinch. "How _dare _you tell me to calm down especially when our friend could be in _danger_!"

Before the jock had a chance to reply, the alarm was set off.

"Why now?!" Chris said. The four ran to face the door entrance while transforming.

"Weapons ready?"

"Ready!"

"Three…two-"

The door slid opened and out came the figure.

However, the figure seemed familiar to Cathy.

"Hold your fire! Hold on…Emily…?"

"GUYS! Please help! I need help! My Planet got attacked! My home got _attacked_!" She sobbed.

Author's Note: Anddd that's it for this chapter! Till then! Oh also, after this story is completed, I will be taking a four day break. After that, I'm debating whether to work on Zorro or on the sequel of The Silver Millenium... so help me decide!


	4. Calling help once more

Author's Note: Hey guys! What's up? Me nothing much except that I will be going to the guest for New Year…yay… but anyways… here's the chapter you all have been waiting for and while you visit my profile **please** vote the poll. Thanks. Not sure if I had done it but thanks to Dixxy for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff except for my own stuff… ah what the heck! This this thing is really useless after rewriting this so much over and over again which you all obviously know that I don't own MBC or any Dixxy's stuff. Seriously! Disclaimer: that's why you spelled my name wrong, right? Me: …I could care less!

Chapter 4: Calling help once more

"E-Emily…?" Cathy stuttered, shocked.

"You guys! Please help me!" Emily cried, uncontrollably.

The four lowered their weapons and de-transformed back. Everyone walked towards the crying girl.

Sam knelt down, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey… it's okay. We will help you. But first, calm down and then explain."

Emily nodded. The Famous Four waited patiently until the cries subsided.

"W-well…" She sniffed. "Everything happened so suddenly. Then, the next minute-"

A crash interrupted her from outside. Once again, the alarm went off, having the five to go outside the door. When they have reached outside, they paused, taking everything in their surroundings.

"What are those?" Chris asked, seeing the blue-white creatures "floating" in the sky.

"Those are Glaticans." Emily said with hatred.

When she said that, the ground made a loud THUD, alerting them. Ahead of them (by a centimeter) stood two Glaticans, having a fierce battle face expression; their weapons ready.

Slowly, (and one by one), the MBC pulled out their weapons while at the same time they transformed into their suits; beeps from their weapons got activated, indicating that they were ready to fire.

Meanwhile, Emily got her power out, determined to fight them.

"So now what?" Danny asked.

There was a little pause before Sam answered.

"Now… we fight."

As soon as she said that, battle cries from the Glaticans filled the place and they started to charge towards them with their weapons in front.

Sam charged forward, while momentarily forgetting about her weapon. Feeling it disappeared and when Sam has enough distance, she jumped into the air, having her legs out front. Once close enough, she wrapped her legs around the opponent's neck.

The girl made a handstand while bringing the enemy forward through the gap from her lap.

The rival got smashed on the ground, as its face was facing Sam who was on top of it. She then brought her right fist and smashed her hand into its bull's icy face.

The face broke into pieces, leaving it dead.

Sam looked up to see Danny in the air, doing a somersault so that he was going over her. Then, a Glatican appeared in front of him which caused Danny to bring his back in (so his torso was out) and his right fist was out as well.

Now, they were close and Danny brought his fist in, destroying the face of the foe.

The way he did it, it looked like snowflakes were falling. The red one landed on his feet, in a crouching position kind of like the Tarzan's position.

Chris send a blaster beam to the weakest spot of the antagonist. However, there were tons of weak spots; you just have to find it really carefully though the most efficient spot would be the head which is what Chris had exactly done on the next enemy.

The blunette rolled to the side, destroying yet another one.

Just as he thought it was done, at least five landed on the ground, surrounding him.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He muttered.

It wasn't until then had he got a brilliant idea. Grinning (a slightly maniac), he transformed the blaster to a Double X.

But, he didn't move. The tech just stood there, watching he Glaticans as they dared to take a step towards him.

Lowering his weapon, Chris made his move.

He spun around, still holding his weapon. At the same time, he fired the Double X so that the blue streak was spinning in circle just like he was.

They stood there for a second then fell down, dead which left Chris to enjoy his victory.

"Ha ha ha! Take that you bunch of scumbags!"

He cheered until he had almost got killed by an un-expecting attack. Chris miraculously dodged the attack which consisted of the competitor that was being pushed back by something.

That something was the force of the familiar water.

"Woah!" He said, dodging the deathly attack that went above him. He then looked to his right, seeing the enemy shattered into pieces.

The genius looked to see where the attack came from.

"Hey Emily! How about next time you try not to kill me!" The blunette exclaimed.

"Sorry! Ah ha! Take that, you scumrog!" Emily brought her hands down then up then diagonally; the wave movements was following her hands movements as it damaged the "sneaky" Glatican.

"Alright then whose next?" Emily asked. "No one? Aw, that's too bad." She faked pouted. "I thought I would have a challenge…"

Without a warning for the enemies, Emily felt her Water Power coming out. She started to spin around then crouched into a ball before releasing her body back to the normal state as she too unleashed a large amount of water that looked like a tsunami. The tsunami demolished all the enemies, hearing the small trinkets of them being broken.

The water covered the backyard before it settled into a stream then was slowly being decreased until no water was left…just small puddles.

Emily collapsed to her octopus knees, catching her breath.

That just took _a lot_ of energy from her.

Since she heard footsteps coming (because the puddles gave it away with their splash), she looked up to see the Four dripping wet. But they looked more concerned with her than themselves.

"E-Emily…a-are you okay?" Sam asked, helping her out. "That took a lot of…energy."

"I'm fine. If you think that was something, think again." Emily replied then became more serious and got saddened too.

"Emily…something's bothering you. Please tell us." Chris whispered, looking her eyes.

The Princess sighed. "I…my Home planet got attacked by these unforgivable monsters." She sniffed, feeling the tears that threatened to fall down.

She then looked up to them who had confused yet sorrow expressions.

"All I'm asking is that… I need help once more."

Author's Note: Dun dun dunnn… did Emily kick butt or what? Heh heh, stay tune for the next chapter andddd HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	5. Explanations

Author's Note: Soo… not much to say here other than I have ANOTHER important notice which will be at the bottom of this chapter. Okay… I got up somewhere like what 12 something pm… what? I came home from the guest somewhere close to 3:30 ish am… and I finally opened the presents today! Andd I got the LAST book from Hush Hush series! Finale from Becca Fitzpatrick! Whoo! clears throat anyways… by the way, if the explanations got all too confusing for you then I'm sorry since I had no idea what I was writing at that time -.-*

Disclaimer: …

Chapter 5: Explanations

A sigh came.

"When I was little, my mom used to tell me a beautiful legend in which I thought it was like a Fairytale as you Earthlings call it. I didn't know it was real and even now I still believe that it's nothing but a fairytale filled with actions, tragedies and maybe a bit of romance.

The legend has still yet to be revealed whether if it's true or not. Now, what you want to know is that the element Ice… is a rare and sacred element that would take years to control it."

Danny snorted. "Yeah right. That's why these…creatures thing can control it. So much for being a rare and sacred element."

They couldn't tell if the jock sneered at the last sentence.

But, they did notice how Emily got saddened.

"Danny." Sam hissed, scolding him.

What was up with this guy?

"No. It's okay. He has every right to. I don't know how the Ice Lord have been able to control it. Or how he managed to find Ice. Even my father had sent the troops to even search for the ice but nothing."

"Wait… when your mother told the legend story… did Her Majesty by any chance mentioned any places or hints of where the Ice could be?" Sam asked.

It was only a moment for Emily who was in deep thought.

"…I'm…not sure. She may have but I don't remember it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay…it was only a…" Sam trailed off before another idea came to her.

"Sam? Hel-lo!" Cathy waved her hand in front of her face.

"I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" Chris responded.

"Chris! Could you maybe somehow analyze the Ice? If so, that way we will have at least an evidence of where it came from or something like that." Sam said.

"Maybe but the analyze part will maybe take a few hours or so. I do pray we have enough time for it…?" He quizzed.

"I'm pretty sure we do. Because those foul monsters won't be coming back soon." Danny replied.

"Good then." The genius smiled.

The Waterian managed to flash a weak smile. "So is there anything else you want to know?"

"Yeah who is this "Ice Lord" and what is his plan." Danny questioned.

"The Ice Lord name is Ke'rach and what I know is that he can be really powerful when he wants to be."

"_When he wants to be?_ What do you mean by that?" Cathy asked, a bit shocked.

"You see, the Ice can also be powerful. It will have three stages. The Normal Ice, the Eternal Ice and the Eternal Blizzard Ice. The Normal Ice is the not powerful form. It can do minimal damage.

Let's say that if the Glatican obtained that stage and attacked a person, that person would not be frozen at all. It will only feel numbness and such. The person can still fight after that numbness is gone.

The second one, Eternal Ice is somewhat powerful. It has the ability to _freeze_ people…"

"Imagine being frozen for eternity…ughhh…!" Danny felt a shiver down his spine but felt it gone after he shook it away.

"As I was saying, since it has the ability to freeze people, the people obviously can't do anything. They would be stuck like that until help arrives. This then will lead us to the next and final stage: Eternal Blizzard Ice.

However, the third and second stage can tie together-"

"And you just make things a lot more complicated." Danny mumbled. "OW! That…hurts…!" He glared at Sam while rubbing his sore arm.

"They can tie together by having both element stages. If Ke'rach has both of them, he would be able to freeze people _and_ to freeze my Home planet…"

They gasped.

"Wh-what happens if he only has one of them…the final one…?" Chris quizzed.

"The final stage: Eternal Blizzard Ice…the powerful form out of the three. It may only be able to freeze the entire planet but the people would still have the chance to fight.

But…there may be a fourth stage. I'm not sure what's it called though. I think it's somewhere…the Tempus Ice…? I don't know. That Ice is the most powerful form out of those three stages. This Ice can only happen when those three stages combine.

Like I said before, I don't know if that stage exists nor I don't know if that will ever happen. The method is far too difficult to do it. If Ke'rach obtains that Ice, he can freeze _two_ planets at once and if possible, he may even freeze the entire universe. The people would _not_ stand a chance at all since they would be frozen.

For the plan, I think he is trying to freeze my Planet. I think he doesn't know about the fourth one which is a good thing, seeing that it doesn't exist." Emily said, exhaling the breath out.

"So… what does Tempus mean and do you know what stage he has now?" Cathy inquired.

"No one knows," she shrugged. "As for the stage, I'm thinking he both has the two and the third stage."

"Oh…that's not good." Sam stated.

"No really? I thought it was." The jock said, sarcastically while earning yet another glare from Sam.

"Is there any positive signs? I'm getting a lot of negative vibes…" Chris replied. "What about the legend?"

"Well… the legend says that on a special day, a Waterian would be born. That Waterian would be able to control the power of Ice. Which stage can she control, I do not know?"

"A she?"

"The Ice Princess…Exira…"

"Even though, this is a lot to take in, we would help you." Chris stated, nodding. "And if possible, to defeat this Lord Ke'rach."

"Yeah! So right now, let's take a visit to your Ice Planet!" Danny responded.

Author's Note: Anddd that concludes this chapter. Yeah, sorry if its all confusing… like I said before, I didn't know what I was writing half the time… however, Ke'rach, there is a twist with that one… which I'm not telling. Oh andddd HAPPY NEW YEAR! Yeah I know I said it yesterday but it turned out that yesterday was New Year eve… sooo yeahhhh… um anyways…


	6. The Journey to the Icy Planet

Author's Note: Heyyy! Not much to say here except that I would be going to Movie Theater with my friend to watch Skyfall! Yes with James Bond-dun dun dunnnn- I just felt like doing that… For this chappie, it is…loongggg… I couldn't bring myself to stop writing it so it's long. BUT, for the Danny's fans out there, you are soooo going to kill me… Thanks for Dixxy for that super long review! Also, thank you to Huge potter fan for adding to the favorite and the follower list plus reviewing. For Emily's parents being dead, you shall see sooonnnn…

*looks at them then runs and hide*

Disclaimer:

Chapter 6: The Icy Planet {Disclaimer: Hey you forgot to the Disclaimer! Me: oh shut up! I left it blank on purpose! Disclaimer: *scowls*}

"Everybody ready for takeoff?" The voice that sounded almost like a computerized voice asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" The same yet different tone answered.

"Okay. It will start to takeoff from 9…8…"

The sound of the engine roared to life, seeing the fire slowly starting to come out.

"7…6…5…"

The noise of the wings' engine whirred, indicating that they were coming out from both sides.

The fire had now almost got bigger and was slowly expanding to the sides.

"4…3…2…1! Blast off!"

The odd shuttle roared to life as it took off.

"Alright: took off was success. Leaving the Troposphere soon. Good luck, kids."

"Next stop: the Icy Planet."

"That's Wateria! You nimrod!"

No sooner than later, they have gotten out of the Earth's atmospheres completely. To them, it felt like hours had passed… just to pass one planet's atmosphere.

"So…how exactly far is Wateria?" Chris asked, staring out the window: too busy staring in awe to the magnificent space when he should really be focusing more on the flying part since he was the pilot after all: Sam's the co-pilot since they do not trust Danny's flying skills at all.

"After we pass Pluto, there should be a planet that is covered in water… or at least it should be."

Chris felt sorry for Emily. He knew how it feels like to lose something important.

"Chris! An asteroid!" A voice shrieked, earning him to snap back to reality.

"What?" He looked out and saw a huge rock coming towards them. Gasping, he grabbed the wheels. Yet, he didn't move.

"Chris." Cathy spoke with a bit of fear.

Little did they know, he planned to fire it. However, Emily noticed this.

"Chris, don't shoot! If you do, a vortex will be opened and we might not survive it! These are not ordinary ones like the ones from Mars' belt." Emily warned.

"But-"

"NO! Chris!"

He growled softly. An unexpected jerk made the shuttle to go sideways, abruptly. It send Danny to slide sideways.

"Wh-hey! Sam!" Chris exclaimed since he was unable to control the wheel for a short amount of period.

"By the time, you made your decision, we would've been smashed by the asteroid! Speaking about that, I thought we had already passed Mar's belt. So why…"

"These are still asteroids but they're different. Some of them can transform into the ice asteroid and some…if you shoot them, they will form a vortex and we might not survive as I had explained it to Chris." She explained.

"Which one is more dangerous?" Danny asked.

"I strongly recommend both."

"But-"

A sudden violet shake interrupted Chris. Then, a THUD came along with a blast. The alarms came.

"What's going on?" Cathy asked.

Chris pressed a couple of buttons and the radar screen appeared.

"Oh nothing much. Just maybe a hundred of the Glaticans." Chris answered.

"And why does that not surprise me?" Danny inquired.

"Because you're mentally challenged." Sam replied. He scowled.

"Okay: Cathy, Emily…take the weapons to fire them." He then looked at Danny. "I'm trusting you with this one but you take the one with missile ship."

Eyes sparkled with delight. "Really? Ha ha! Score!" He cheered, running off to the station. "Thanks buddy!"

"You think it's wise, Chris? He would probably get himself killed!" Sam stated.

He merely shrugged. "Anything to make him shut up, yeah. Sometimes his flying skills can be… great so there's a slim chance that he won't get himself killed."

The members remembered it to well.

-Flashback-

"_Hey guys. Can I take control of that really cool missile ship if we're under attack?" The red one wondered._

"_No."_

"_Aw and why not, Sam?"_

"_The last time you flew one, you nearly blew up a house and me!"_

"_Okay, that happened a few years ago! I was just a kid! So…can I?"_

"_For the umpteenth time, NO!"_

"_You suck."_

-End flashback-

Silence.

"Anyways, let's go to our stations, people!" He commanded. "Sam, you take over the wheels. I will help you guide through them."

"Aye aye, captain! Everybody ready to roll?"

Cathy and Emily leaped over the chair then sat down. They held the handles of the weapons, placing their feet onto the "brake". They then grabbed their space mask since the weapons would be out of the shuttle but it will only stay at the side, still attached.

"Ready when you're."

"Wait there's something coming under." Sam pointed it out.

They waited until they saw a medium red spaceship. The ship looks flat except there was a glass window on top of the ship.

Chris groaned. "Danny!"

"Thanks again, buddy!" The red on said over the intercom.

"Yeah, yeah. Now move over or we're gonna shoot you instead!"

"Gee… no need to be grouchy, Sam."

"That wasn't me!" She hissed.

"It was me, nimrod!" A sharp voice called.

"Oh…Emily." He made the ship to go sideways then around the shuttle so that he was to the side.

"Okay. 3…2…1…FIRE!" Shots of laser beams came from every direction: sometimes missed and hit.

One of Cathy's beams struck the oncoming foe, destroying him.

A shake had shaken the shuttle, indicating that the shuttle had been attacked.

"Danny! You take up the front!" Chris instructed.

"On it."

The spaceship flew, destroying the targets.

"Sam keep on going straight. Up ahead (soon), there should be a dangerous zigzag. That's where you have to do some wicked flying. Up for it?"

Sam smirked. "I was born ready."

"That was sooo my line."

"Danny shut up. By the way, shoot left."

Realizing that he had no time, the enemy's ship zoomed close enough to his ship. With little time, he moved out of the way but could still feel and watch the ship, passing his.

Danny zoomed straight since he saw the ship of the enemy.

Zooming closer…

A bit more…

Then, he fired just as he went over the explosion.

"Whoo! Score for The Danny! Woah!" He felt his ship twirling then stopped.

"Uggg…who-"

"Sorry Danny! I'm sooo sorry!"

Emily's voice rang out.

"Oh yeah. I'm alright." He narrowed his eyes.

He then continued to fire after having some after thoughts from that unexpected attack. She _did _say that she was sorry… Shaking his head, he went closer then fired and allowed the ship to go between them.

Surprisingly, no harm at all.

Wow.

Cathy grunted as she fired yet another laser beam. The hit was on the wing of the foe's ship, sending it to the side of the asteroid.

"Good shot, Cath'!" Chris's voice came.

For Emily, she was _enjoying _this. Lucky enough, she took the Water missile weapon, meaning that she could fire laser beam and fire the Water power as well.

Thinking she had enough of the laser beams, she switched the mode to the Water mode.

Another good thing about this one is that she didn't have to give her own power to supply it. It already came with it.

Now aiming to the right, Emily squinted one of her eye and aimed at the oncoming rival. At the right moment, she fired the power.

With the great force, the water beam blasted out, smashing not one but _three_ at a time.

"Yes! Take that!" Emily cheered.

"Andd… that's it! Sam, you're up. Ready?"" Chris quizzed.

Sam grinned. "Try and stop me."

With that, the girl slammed hard on the brake, having the shuttle's speed increased. Sam saw a beam, rushing towards the enemy which struck it and she flew into the smoke.

Almost as if the Time had slowed, the shuttle came out dramatically while having an ice beam heading straight (at the side) of the shuttle's "head".

Chris, with eye-wide was sacred so he didn't say anything.

The dangerous ice beam brushed the nose by inches! Then, at that moment the Time went back to normal, having the ice beam, striking one of its own kind.

"Ha! How's that, Chris?"

No response.

"Chris?" Sam briefly stole a glance at her fellow member who was currently paralyzed.

"Erm…you alright?"

Little did Sam know, an odd-shaped log was coming in just a few seconds. The pattern of the log looked like zigzags.

"Chr-"

"SAM! PAY ATTENTION!" Chris screamed.

This made Sam to jerk her head in time but was a bit too late since Chris quickly reacted, grabbing Sam's wheel and abruptly twirled the shuttle in circles, spinning it multiple times.

The shuttle spun like a wheel would do until it got out of the first zigzag then it stopped, leaving everyone who was on board dizzy and dazed.

"What-what happened?" Cathy's worried voice came.

"N-nothing. Mishap. Stuff." Chris said, being dizzy.

"I'm wide awake." Sam replied, eye-wide and who was currently tangled in her seat, somehow.

After the dizziness was cleared, the two people regained their positions.

"Guys! Is everything alright? I saw what happened." Danny's voice spoke.

"Everything's fine. How are you doing?" Chris asked.

"Havin' a time of my li-AA!"

Danny made an almost swift movement, dodging all the oncoming attacks. One of them struck the shuttle, making it to shake.

"Everyone alright?" The Red Fighter asked, alarmed.

"Yea…" Came a weak reply followed by a groan.

It looked like Danny was in deep thought for he said in an almost whisper tone.

"I wonder…" Having the idea running through his head, he took off.

He knew that he was going to play fire with fire…

"Soo…back on track, more zigzags are coming." The blunette stated.

This got Sam's attention. Up, down, diagonal, even zigzag: that was the pattern of the shuttle.

One of the movements Sam had made was a wave since she went over the strange log.

Up ahead, were more of those logs. When the right moment came, Sam made the shuttle to go sideways a bit to pass through then the same thing happened to the left. The same pattern kept going til she was out of it.

It seems that Time wasn't on the Fighters side for it went slow motion at the right time.

For a second, it only showed the soaring shuttle made by Sam then the familiar beams that looked like it had overlapped the shuttle scene.

A beam soared towards the shuttle, striking it.

Another ray got fired, zooming in the direction of Danny who had narrowly dodged it. There was karma for the foe since Danny fired at it, damaging it.

But, unexpectedly, the oncoming attack was fired from behind Danny's ship. Before Danny had a chance to react, the beam struck one of the engines, making Danny to go forward a bit because of the blast.

Everything went chaotic inside the sip. It won't obey the green-eye's command.

In the shuttle, they saw this.

"DANNNYY! EJECT! We will save you! Eject! EJECT! EJECT!" Chris's voice screamed through the intercom.

As his ship flew injured, Danny sadly watched the shuttle before getting destroyed by the edge of the asteroid that was a bit close to the shuttle.

The explosion of it hit the shuttle, causing Chris to stumble back a bit. Sam stared in horror, feeling the numbness entering her body…unable to do anything but just to stare in horror.

Another blast destroyed a part of the shuttle: this time, it actually did some damage since the alarm sound flared furiously, alerting them that somebody was coming on board.

Everything snapped back to fast motion as Chris grabbed his weapon, transforming into his blue suit. Once he got to the part where enemies kept on pouring in, he started to blast with his Double X, furiously.

He ran then leaped, going above the rivals while at the same time, blasting them.

One by one, they each got destroyed and at the end of the line, he did a somersault.

The genius held such a hatred expression that anyone would be smart enough to stay away from him. He sensed that something was coming close to him, and he used his elbow to smash it then the other one with his fist, colliding at its head.

Unfortunately, more enemies kept pouring in, making it tougher for the blunette. More enemies surrounded him and each time he kept on defeating one, more would replace it until two of them finally grabbed him by the arms, forcing him to go to his knees.

Chris made violent moves, struggling to be released but to no avail. He glared daggers at the enemy (who was a centimeter) in front of him, pointing the weapon.

This was the end for him.

For sure.

He didn't close eyes like some would do; he was going to die with honor.

He fought for his friends and family so they can be protected from these monstrous creatures.

He also fought for the world-Earth-so it can be safe.

But most importantly, he fought for the one person who couldn't be with them right now. That person was his childhood friend.

Danny.

Nothing could've separated them. They were like brothers.

The tech felt the weapon getting ready to be fired.

It was time since the foul foe released it but…

Something stopped it. Something big.

Chris could feel the shuttle, shaking.

To answer his curiosity, a great big wave flooded through the entrance in which Chris came, drowning and breaking the rivals.

The wave had then raced towards Chris.

Thinking that he would be devoured, he was wrong. At the last moment, the wave went above Chris's head as he ducked then turned to see the creatures being smashed, followed by the other ones who was surrounding them to watch the death of Chris.

"_No one kills my friends! NO ONE!" Emily screamed. _The voice sounding deathly as she spoke.

Then collapsed.

Scrambling up, Chris ran to her then knelt down.

"Emily? You okay?" He held her by the shoulders.

She looked up, flashing a decent smile.

"Yeah. Oh hold on. You might wanna let go."

Confused, he did as he was told.

Next thing he knew, he saw a water ball in her hands. Then the next, it got expanded as she spread out her arms as she got up.

Then, swinging her arms in a circle, it had enveloped a couple of enemies in it before she chucked them to a wall.

"There." She spoke, smiling in triumph. She then eyed the broken wall in which the rivals had broken it.

Calling upon her powers once more, she felt the slippery liquid being produced. The alien moved towards the wall then started to let the water to cover it.

The water didn't made the wall appeared but the water acted like a wall since the edges of the water was being attached to the walls that was not broken.

"Wow." Chris said, impressed. "But aren't you supposed to be at the weapon station…?"

"It got destroyed, dragging me with it. I was lucky enough to get away from the vortex that was created by the asteroid. I was used my water."

"But I-"

"Apparently, there were enough explosions or whatever to trigger it." She explained, answering Chris's thought.

-Flashback-

_Emily kept firing the weapon madly and at the same time, trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall. She too had seen the disastrous episode._

_Just then, there a was a huge sudden explosion. Emily didn't mean to it but the death of her friend was just too much that she had put so much force into the weapon to actually cause the sudden explosion._

"_Whoops." Emily said, as she looked at the broken asteroid that suddenly started to evolve into a vortex._

"_Damn." She swore. However, since they were coming closer to it (she was guessing that Sam was trying to get away from it but couldn't…not yet.), Emily had no time to escape._

_All of a sudden, she felt the vortex blowing everything off, including the weapon. She screamed as she got torn from the seat. Luckily, she was able to hold on the edge of the shuttle but she didn't knew for how long since Emily could feel herself slipping as the young alien was frantically trying to make a stronger a grip._

_Unluckily, she slipped and she was going towards the vortex._

_At the last time, she summoned her water powers. It failed. She tried again and this time, she was successful. Once again, the water was produced so it followed her movements by going to a diagonal way then a curve so it looked like a ramp almost. Surfing her way back to the shuttle, she was safe._

-End flashback-

Her eyes then softened. "I'm so sorry for your loss. Truly, I am. I wish I can do something to bring him back."

Chris bowed his head. "There's nothing to be done.

He hastily wiped a tear.

It was silent.

"GUYS! I think we reached the planet." Sam's voice shouted.

The two sprinted back to the Main where they saw Cathy, standing beside her.

When Chris reached it, their eyes met for a second, holding the sorrow look before tearing it away.

"What's with all the fog thing- is that it?" Sam pointed to the odd planet.

"Yes that's it." Emily spoke, staring at her planet that was covered with ice but one portion was not.

"We're too late." She whispered.

The four of them stared at the nearly ice-covered planet.

Author's Note: *comes out of the hiding place still looking fearful* s-soo I almost killed off two characters but one got saved and the other…the other… *bawls* didn't! *sobs* in case you haven't notice but I happen to LIKE Danny! Yes Danny NOT Chris! *sniff sniff* and HE'S DEAD! *bawls* It's not my fault-okay well I wrote it- but it's SPACE! There's bound to have something happen… that didn't made sense but you get the point… sniff sniff… And you are gonna hate me even more in the next chapter… as well at the end of the story…

*hides back in a corner*


	7. Search

Author's Note: OMGGGG! I'm sooo soooorrrryyyyyyyyy for not writing in a loooongggg time! Yes, the dreadful exams have begun. Jan 14th to be exact which was my first one. T_T So now I only have one more left which is science and it's on the 30th which I tell you, the WORST day to have an exam… Anyways, thank you to Dixxy for favoring MBC! And I don't think I have thanked theSardonyx… so thank you for reviewing and you may have added…? Yeah er sorry for forgetting you T_T Anyways, here it is-waiittt! I have important announcements. First, on Jan 23rd was a special day. It was Dixxy's birthday! Happy Belated birthday buddy even though I said it already but it's fun! :D Also, on Jan 24th was another friend of my birthday. So happy birthday to her ^^ yeah I already said it to her… anyways…

Disclaimer: …

Chapter 7: Search

Sam took a breath before grabbing the wheel.

"Alright then. Here goes nothing." Sam spoke, breaking the silence. The wheel went forward, creating the shuttle to move.

"Oh since my Planet is not how it used to be, getting into it might be a bit tricky."

"Now you tell us-"

Sam got interrupted as a sudden lurch pulled the shuttle forward as if something like an invisible force pulled them.

"This might be it…" Emily informed them.

The yellow member struggled to gain back the control over the wheel.

No success since the buttons went haywire.

"We're going to crash!" Cathy shrilled.

"Well I don't have ANY control over the damn wheel!" Sam stated.

"We're screwed." Chris exclaimed.

They screamed as the shuttle kept getting closer and closer to the icy ground.

* * *

There was no sound except for the odd "gurgling" sound that was made by those unforgivable creatures. It sounded like they were speaking.

In fact, they were talking until they parted into their own ways.

Just as they left, a groan escaped.

Couple of blinks then the vision got cleared.

It was completely silent except there was a soft icy breeze. It started to scan the place. Everything was covered in ice. The buildings, the bridges, towers…everything.

There was another sound that sounded like a shuffling and like a "kick in the snow" sound which had alerted the live individual.

"Guys? Is everyone alright?" It asked.

"Hmm let me see: we fought a bunch of the Ice creature, got a couple of bruises and cuts. Nevertheless, we practically lost control of the shuttle which caused us to crash…in the middle of nowhere. I would say I'm spectacular." The other one sarcastically answered.

The first one scowled.

"Whatever, Sammy."

Sam rolled her eyes. "You wanted an answer, I gave you one."

"Anyways-"Chris began got cut off.

"I can't believe it! They froze one of the most important places! How dare they!" Emily exclaimed, furiously. "This is one of the places where events and past history takes place." She explained to them.

Silent except for the chattering teeth.

"Does any else f-feel c-cold? I know I am." Cathy spoke, chattering.

"Yeah so do I. Here, I will go and get the snowsuits." Sam offered. She took off. "The engines busted!" She yelled just as Chris was about to ask if the shuttle can work somehow.

The yellow member returned, carrying their snowsuits. However, she left one of the snowsuits which was Danny's.

Sam got a sudden sad expression. It pained her too much.

"Hey you okay?" Chris asked, noticing the sad face.

"Huh? I-yeah." Sam flashed a fake smile, covering her expression.

Though Chris wasn't entirely convinced but he let it off.

After handing the suits (each color represent them), Chris began.

"Okay so now what?" The blunette quizzed.

"We begin our search. Any evidence…erm…" Emily trailed off, struggling of what to say.

Sam thought for a moment then spoke. "I think it's best if we split up into two and search for the Heart of Wateria…perhaps…"

"You know, I think that's a great idea." Emily stated, nodding. "While we do that, Chris can analyze the Ice of where it came from."

"Yeah! It sounds like a plan so that's what we got." Cathy responded.

"Okay so how about Emily and Sam go together while Chris and I are paired up?" Cathy suggested.

"That's fair enough. Alright team, let's go!" Sam exclaimed, getting up. "Wait! How about Emily and I will cover the North and East while you two can do South and West?"

"Okay." The Rhapsodian agreed.

Then, they left.

-North-

As they went further in, it became colder. Throughout the silence all was heard was Sam's chattering teeth.

"W-where do y-you suppose t-the H-heart i-is?" Sam's asked, chattering.

"Somewhere deep of Wateria. I don't really know. Only my father and mother know." Emily stated but then got saddened at the mentioning of her parents.

Noticing this, Sam placed her gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Do not fret. I promise you that we will defeat the enemy and save your people." Sam stated. Emily looked into the golden eyes before nodded.

"Thanks Sam."

She placed a smile. They continued to walk until something made Sam to stop since she felt a little tremor.

"Did you felt that?" Sam questioned.

"Felt what?"

"A little tremor. There was a little tremor, a few seconds ago."

The yellow member took another step. This time, the tremor was a bit stronger than the first.

Emily narrowed her eyes. "Yeah I felt that."

However, the third one became even stronger. Then stopped.

The two waited for a moment.

"I think it stopped. Let's continue to-"

As soon as Emily took the step, a sudden heart-attack burst up from the snowy surface, giving the two fighters a heart attack.

When that something broke the surface (it only was about three inches away from them) broken snow followed its path.

Since it was nearly close, Sam lost her balance due to the little shake and fell down.

"Wha?" Sam quizzed.

The intruder flunged its head back as it roared loudly. Part of its upper body swerved in a semi-circle. It then leaned forward a bit so that they can look at its deadly ice blue eyes.

The creature resembled much like an abdominal snowman but more dangerous with sharp icy claws that is covered in snow like the rest of the body. It then brought its claw, striking the ground so it will be torn apart.

Fortunately for Emily, she didn't fell through the wrecked ground. Unfortunately for Sam, she did.

When the monster shredded the ground with its claw, Sam fell down along with the shattered falling pieces. She screamed, falling into the black abyss with Emily screaming.

"SAAAAAMMMMM!"

-South-

Several beeps were heard through the silence.

"Found anything? And how can you not be cold?"

"No. I heated my suit up. You know there's a red button on your suit belt which is the heater. You can adjust it in any way you want. Pressing it three times will you up in no time."

Blink.

"Oh." Three beeps. "Aaaahhhh…much better. Do you even know what we're supposed to find?"

"Sure. We're supposed to find the thingy…" He trailed off, sheepishly.

"In other words, no you don't. We're useless." Cathy stated flatly with a sigh.

"Yeah whatever." Chris rolled his eyes. "Anyways we should start walking and maybe try to find some shelter or something so we could get out from this blizzard."

No response.

"Cathy?"

Silence.

"CATTTTHHHHYYYYY!"

"Wha?" She snapped out of her daze. "Yeah sure you do that."

Scowling the blunette marched towards her and grabbed her wrist, dragging her as he walked.

While he did that, he muttered something about "stupid dazers…"

-North-

Sam screamed as she fell into the abyss.

"SAAAAMMMMMM!" Emily screamed.

She quickly focused on her Water Power and she flung both of her arms out, allowing strings of water to jet out. They raced towards Sam and finally they grabbed her waist which left Sam to dangle a bit as pieces of broken ground still continued to fall.

Grabbing tightly around the strings, the Princess used all her strength to pull Sam up.

On the third pull, the ropes slid slightly down because of the slipperiness.

In shock, Emily grabbed the ropes once again and continued with the process.

Finally, Sam made it at the top. When Sam was close to the cliff wall she used her feet to climb up. This had reminded her of Mountain climbing.

When she was on the solid ground, Sam stumbled forward a bit.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Now, let's take this thing down." Sam said. Emily nodded with determination.

With a swing of her forearm, she yelled.

"MBC: Power up!" She exclaimed as she thrust her arm up. Within a flash, there stood Sam in a yellow MBC suit.

"Let's bust' em!"

Quickly, Sam shot at the Snow Creature with her Double X while Emily produced Water, flinging it at the enemy.

Two attacks.

Three attacks.

The monster roared, stumbling backward a bit as those fearsome attacks collided with it.

It only grew mad so it changed one of its arms to a canon blaster.

"Now wait a minute! That's not fair!" Sam cried out.

The creature released a giant snow streak. The girls didn't had enough time to react so it struck the ground in front of their feet, causing them to fly in the air then came crashing down with their front bodies facing the ground since they twirled a bit.

They crashed hard, having specks of snow to fly off the ground whereas they slid forward a bit, creating a small pile of snow since they used their forearms as if to protect their head though their right one laid behind the left hand; the left arm was in front of the head.

They laid there for a second or so before Sam's hand twitched.

Groaning softly yet weakly, Sam pushed herself up with her right palm.

The girl could hear those monstrous footsteps coming this way.

Slowly her hand made towards her Double X that was just lucky enough to be beside her.

But, she didn't fire yet.

Instead, she was waiting for the perfect moment.

Three steps.

Four steps.

Sam grabbed the weapon and let out a war yell. With her greatest strength yet, she fired the most powerful streak she had ever created.

It was powerful enough to actually break a part of the creature which was at its very chest.

The fallen piece shattered, tinkling down as it revealed a silver-blue jewel that was glistening.

Puzzled but yet determined, Sam started to have another go but she got stopped when she was in a kneeling position.

"Huh?" She turned to the left and saw Emily getting up.

"Wait. Can I have your weapon for a minute?"

Confused, Sam handed her weapon.

Emily took it and concentrated on her Water Power. Then, she too focused on the weapon.

The next thing Sam saw was the weapon hole (the part where shoots out the streaks) started to come apart. The piece floated there in front of it.

The blue liquid came out of her free hand and she made it into a streak that could fit in the other part. However, at the top of the streak was sharp.

Once the water streaks were placed inside, the weapon was put back together.

Emily fell from exhaustion whilst Sam stood there in amazement.

"Woah! That was cool! Hey-are you alright?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll be fine." She waved a hand before giving the weapon back to her.

Sam nodded, taking the weapon and aimed it at the jewel.

The beast's eyes flashed dangerously as it prepared to blast its deathly attack.

Sam was too quick for it. She triggered the weapon and it shot out the watery blue streak. It zoomed straight to its chest, as the creature had its arm (almost) beside the chest.

The streak struck it, allowing the beast to throw its head back and roared, a final roar before it exploded that looked like tiny snowflakes.

But, silvery-blue liquid oozed out, falling like a waterfall as it flowed towards the girls.

"Argh ew! What is this?" Sam wondered, disgusted since the bottom of her boots were covered from it. She then got de-transformed.

The Princess grinned. "Blood."

A shriek and a cringe.

A beep was heard.

Sam pulled her left sleeve to reveal Chris on her v-com.

"What's up Chris?" Sam greeted after pulling Emily up.

They saw Chris all battered and bruised.

"Nothing much but you two need to come to the South side. A monster attacked us. Also, it breaths fire and we also got something else…something about a legend."

Emily's face paled at the word _fire_ but there was no reaction to the legend part. As though she wished that she didn't get noticed, she was wrong.

Chris did but didn't say anything. A scream was heard in the background, alarming Chris.

"Cathy!" Chris ran, allowing the v-com to be in static.

"Come on let's go!" Sam urged.

They took off to South but unaware that something or _someone_ was watching them.

In a blink of an eye, it vanished.

Author's Note: Whew! Got it done! The next chapter should be up tomorrow… or maybe on mon… I dunno. Till then.


	8. Once Upon a Time

Author's Note: Yes, your eyes DO NOT deceive you. Another update! Well I hope you enjoy this one and quite frankly, I think this is one of my fave's. XD

Disclaimer: *sigh* there's no point in saying stuff of what I don't own. As you know, I don't own any of Dixxy's stuff nor MBC…

Chapter 8: Once Upon a Time

The two panted heavily once they have reached the South. Finally. On the bright side, they didn't have to face any enemies which was kind of odd. Nevertheless, they were very grateful.

"At this rate, we will never reach them! I wish we had some type of transportation." Sam growled.

Emily halted. "Hold on: I have an idea. Just grab around my waist."

Baffled, she did as she was told and saw that the Waterian Princess placed her arms behind her.

"What are you-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The yellow one screeched her head off, clinging tightly onto her for her dear life.

Water came out of her arms so they were almost snowboarding.

They continued on for this until they saw an explosion followed by black smoke.

"There it is!" Emily stated.

Sam just simply nodded.

"Okay. Prepare to-damnit!" She cursed.

Something caused Emily to lose her balance. The two girls were sent flying in the air, crashing through a window from a broken old storage house.

They grunted as they fell onto the ground but they rolled away from one another.

Sam quickly got up, transforming and got her weapon out as she activated it at the same time whereas Emily got up too, having the water already surrounding her alien hands.

Sam started to circle around the perimeter.

"…So…where are they?"

As if on cue, a groan was heard tailed by a sudden crash.

The clatter of woods fell down, tagging along.

"Wha?"

There was also another groan.

Cautiously, the fighters (with their weapons ready) approached the broken pile of wood.

Emily nodded and they were about to attack but something beat them to it.

A familiar blue streak was shot up from the pile, sending the girls to dodge sideways with their upper body.

Coughing, it began to untangle itself from the pile.

"Huh? Chris?" Sam questioned, shocked.

Shocked that they were about to kill their friend.

He groaned.

"Yeah, it's m-why are you pointing those at me?" Chris quizzed, seeing the water and the blaster being pointed at him.

"Huh? Oh nothing…no reason." Sam quickly hid it. She then yanked the tech up.

"Thanks."

She nodded.

"I have to get back up! Cathy's in trouble." Chris stated, urgently.

"How did you get up?" Emily wondered since there was no stairs.

"Stairs but got destroyed."

Ah.

"Uh…um… I have an idea how could you get back up. But first, do you trust me?"

The question caught him off guard.

"Do I what? Of course, I trust you!"

She smiled. "Alright then."

Chris felt something slippery around his waist.

"What are you-AAAAAAAA!"

His question was answered when he was chucked up. Once he passed the hole, he landed firmly on the solid ground.

"Next time, give me a warning!" He yelled then sprinted off to battle.

"Sam you're next."

The same process occurred.

For Emily, though, she made her watery arms shot upward, towards the hole. Sam then grabbed it, pulling her up.

The upper level was nearly destroyed. On almost every wall was either scorched, had a hole or was shattered completely, allowing nothing but a cold breeze in.

Emily scanned the place. In a blink of an eye, a yell then a streak of red burning fire. It was completed by a person getting smashed to a wall; it painfully slid down.

Realizing who that was, Emily sprinted towards the person.

"Cathy? Are you alright?" She asked, worriedly while helping her up.

"Yeah. Jinkys! This one is a lot harder to beat!"

"Er…"

The creature came out, roaring with the fire coming out of its mouth. Emily softly gasped, recognizing who that was.

The creature almost looked like a human but the arms were like the Pterodactyl's wing arms. At the same time, though, the wing arms looked like vampire bat wings. The eyes resembled dragon eyes. The skin looked like it was glowing but dimly and it had black hair that was similarly to a long traditional braided hair. But the difference was that it walked like a dragon would.

It made a sound, a sound that was between a screech and a roar.

Emily looked at Sam who was about to fire.

"Sam! Don't!" She yelled. She then thrust her water rope (after summoning it) which was headed towards the weapon.

"What?" Sam said, seeing something grabbing her blaster. It then got wrenched out of her grasp.

"Emily?" She replied, surprised and shocked.

"Don't shoot!" She shook her head before proceeding to the creature.

"Vesta! Mawey! (Calm!)" Emily spoke. The beast was at first wild but started to be calm. It still snorted heavily.

"Aouy (I obey)" It responded.

"Re'a 'nar er'ka. Afyo bermanka kehe mr'ah. (Do not attack them. They mean no harm.)" The Princess said in the strange language.

"Pelun dluohs oe tidak? Ini manusia ada'lah ke'u slä 'enyusahkan. Ayfo memiliki kehe horma'. (Why should I not? These mortals are nothing but troublesome. They have no respect.)" It snarled.

"Txo ayfo 'ekong aynga 'awve, 'aka ayfo ada'lah maaf. Secara mendalam maaf, Vesta. Ayfo ada'lah 'aru ke ini atxkxe- (If they attacked you first, then they are sorry. Deeply sorry, Vesta. They are new to this land-)"

"'Aka ayfo ada'lah tidak alukan sini! (Then they are not welcomed here!)" The human-like stated, heavily.

"Er...um...Vesta...?" A timid voice spoke.

Vesta turned sideways, seeing a tan-skinned blue human. It snarled dangerously at him.

Chris admits. He was scared to death. Anyone would no doubt.

"Vesta! Mawey!" Emily responded, firmly.

It did little but she was stopped from attacking him.

"You humans who step foot into this land are not welcomed." Vesta growled.

"Y-you…speak…English?" Chris squeaked a bit.

"Of course, you fool! The language _English_ is but a requirement for my tribe. English is nothing but a disdainful language!" Vesta spoke with such ferocity that made Chris to step back a little.

"English is not that ba-"

"You! Princess! You speak the tongue of humans. By doing so, you have disgraced your people. You disgraced them even more by befriending them!"

"Now wait a minute, Vesta. You are being unfair! My father, the King had made an alliance with them along with the Beabas! I also have a friend…she's an alien."

Her red eyes blinked. "An alien? Show me then. Who is this alien of which you speak?"

"Cathy." Emily motioned to the blonde girl who was terrified. Actually, there was no words to describe her current state.

"Are you the alien of which she speaks of?"

Sam nudged her.

"Y-yes." Cathy whimpered before going on her knees. "Please don't burn me to crisp! I would like to live for another sixty human years!"

Blank looks except Vesta who seemed who seemed to be studying her.

"Where are you from?" Vesta finally asked.

"Rhap…Rhapsodia." She answered, getting up.

"See? They are not that bad. In fact, they are Heroes, Vesta. Heroes! You don't call people heroes on a daily basis. They helped me and the Beabas to defeat the evil Dark Lord. They are called MBC which contains four people…" She trailed off. Desperation took over.

Vesta narrowed her dragon-like eyes.

"Four? You speak four but I only see three. Where is the fourth one?"

"He died when we were reaching the planet."

Vesta turned her head to the other girl.

"I am sorry. But never dwell on the death of your friend for so long. I can but simply tell you that he may be alive and well but just being far away."

"Thank you Vesta. They are also here to help me to defeat the Ice Lord." Emily spoke, causing Vesta to turn her head to her.

"The Ice Lord?" She laughed darkly. "Their puny weapons will not defeat Lord Ke'rach-"

"Ke'rach? He has a name?" Chris asked, wide-eyed.

If looks could kill this one did. It made Chris to cower since her face was so close to his.

"The Lord is not a he or a she but an _it. _I am telling you now boy, while you are in this land, you will do well to not interrupt!"

Chris furiously nodded. She then backed up.

"Now, since they are in this land, they will have the ability to learn the ways of my people and yours." She stated. "We must get going then." Vesta was about to walk but got stopped.

"Um…V-Vesta?" Her head turned to Chris.

"What?"

"Before you attacked us, you said something about a legend…"

She sharply turned her head towards Emily.

"You did not tell them about the legend?!"

"Well…I mentioned about it but at least I told them about the element of Ice and its stages."

Vesta sighed that was between a sigh and a growl. She then turned to the blunette.

"Very well. Some say that this legend is but a legend and only will be a legend to them. Others say that it is real. As you already know Ice or Ice magic is very rare to be controlled from a Waterian.

For the legend, they say that on a special day, a Waterian would be able to control the power of Ice. Ice is a sacred element and it would take millions of years to control it. If in the wrong hands, the person who controls it would plunge the planet into Ice and everything would be lost. My tribe including myself believes that this lost legend is real." She finished.

"I am sorry but why do you think it's real? If it's real then shouldn't the special Waterian be already revealed?" Sam spoke.

Flares of breath came out of her nostrils.

"The reason I say it is true because part of it has become true. It would not be soon that the Ice Princess would be revealed. While I am not judging your peoples' beliefs, you will not judge mine." Vesta stated clearly to Sam.

"We now need to leave. It is partly dangerous to be travelling in the night." Vesta made a strange calling sound. "That is your ride. You will need to hang on tight."

The next thing they knew was the sound of the monstrous flapping. They all went outside.

There, they saw the most beautiful animal. The body resembles much like a dragon's body with its glimmering dark purple scales whereas the nose and the mouth looked like a Water Serpent. The four arms were similar to a tiger but more deadly and sharp and the skin had no fur: just bare like a dragon would have. The creature had also glowing skin but glowed dimly.

"So pretty." Sam responded in awe.

The minute the animal turned its head to her, it went wild like a horse would do when it would rear on its hind legs. It flapped those humongous wings.

Reacting quickly, Vesta shouted.

"Mika! Mika! Mawey! Mika!" Vesta went towards the animal, stroking the neck as if to calm down.

"Shh…calm, Mika." Vesta muttered, patting her neck gently. The animal breathed gently.

"They are no harm." Vesta continued softly until she was sure Mika was calm.

"You mortals better be careful on how you treat her. One wrong move and it will be your funerals!"

The three gulped.

"Now get on!"

Author's Note: Yeap! I liked this chapter. Now for the languages: it was a mixed between Na'vi from the movie Avatar (yes with the blue creatures) and from Malay. Um… So technically, I guess you could this chapter got me inspired from the Avatar Movie. Sooo goooddd! There may be more inspirations from Avatar later on but I'm not so sure…Anyways…


	9. The Meeting

Author's Note: Okay soo I lied. I was supposed update 2 days ago I think butttt um yeahh… *cough cough* sooo today I had gotten my report card and the line-up for picking up textbook is INSANE! Literally. It wrapped around the science hall. So I had given up with it and will pick up the book when I come back on tutorials… what… only one book… sooo anyways thanks to Dixxy for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Nope. Nadda. Blank.

Chapter 9: The Meeting

The creature landed at the same time as the dragon-human like did. Vesta waited for the four to get off then moved about.

Since Sam was taken by the beauty. She didn't really paid attention of where she was going so she often would bump into her friends or Vesta who was very irritated by it since she would give her a death glare look every five minutes or so.

To where they are now, it looks like a vast field of grass but the path is stone that glimmers because of the mineral rocks that was built beneath it. To the sides was partially lava while there are some plants, flowers and insects here and there including on the lava.

On the left side, a plant was planted. Curiously, Chris went to it, staring at it amazed. It was so tempting to touch that he actually did it.

With the sound _blop_, it exploded like a volcano, oozing out the lava. Chris quickly jumped out of the way so he would not get burnt.

"Raghhh… skxawng (moron)!" Vesta growled, dragging Chris away from it.

With Cathy, she giggled as strange insects were resting on star-shaped leaves. The Kunangs had a body of a bumblebee while the skin was a red wine color.

Cathy made her hand towards it. But with an inch away, the light inside of them went on then off after five minutes. She also noticed this as they walked whenever they passed by them.

Patches of odd grasses were everywhere. Three or four Hctiw blew up like a parachute's top.

Up ahead, small weird stones that look like lily pads without the lily were floating aimlessly.

"One wrong move, it could end your life." Vesta warned the mortals. She knew that the Princess had the power of Water, meaning that she can or may extinguish the fire and would go unharm.

Vesta then jumped to the stone pad. Near the fifth one, Sam almost lost her balance since she had stepped near the edge.

Seeing this, Cathy extended her arm out and pulled Sam to safety.

"Thanks, Cath."

Once that was done, Vesta stood there impatiently.

"You are too slow. It should have been done sooner."

Finally, they reached Dn'iw which was the place for the Head of the Tribe.

The MBC observed that they looked just like Vesta but each of them had different color of skin. The eyes stared at the new companies except the Princess.

"Just be and let Vesta handle this." Emily advised them.

"Mawey people." The person (which MBC guessed it was the Chief) spoke. He was the same as Vesta but had the skin of a burgundy with many intricate patterns such as wavy lines but they also looked like a ribbon.

"Vesta, mengapa mempunyai aynga dibawa itu manusia sini? (Why have you brought the mortals here?)" The Chief asked in his language.

"Kerana itu puteri dikatakan tsni ayfo ada'lah sini ke srung anakyna kelku. Ia sa'h menjadi yang diliputi mi ais oleh Tuhannya Ke'rach. Poe juga berkata tsni ayfo ada'lah wiras. (Because the Princess said that they are here to help her Home. It has been covered in Ice by Lord Ke'rach. She also says that they are Heroes.)"

"Wiras? Peyfa jadi? (Heroes? How so?)" A deep voice interrogated.

Vesta flickered her eyes to the announcer. He was almost as tall as her but a bit taller. His skin was too glowing dimly. Crimson was his skin color.

"Alecto! Kesunyian, aynga skxawng! (Alecto! Silence, you moron!)" Vesta slightly growled; she never did like this guy. There were numerous of time where she wanted to kill him.

The Chief, also known as Josiah raised his hand to silence both of them.

"Txo aynga tsni ayfo ada'lah Wiras, kemudian apa dibawa sebagai masing senjata? (If you say that they are Heroes, then what did they brought as their weapons?)"

Vesta snorted. "Es'eht npyu senjata. (These puny weapons.)" She turned to them. "Bring forth your weapons."

They did. Vesta took one from them and handed it to the Chief.

"Es'eht? (These?)" He raised an eyebrow. "Es'eht ada'lah tidak cekap- (These are inefficient-)"

"Um Sir-Chief? Actually, they can evolve into all sorts of stuff." Chris responded, nervously though slightly offended since after all, he DID build them.

"How many times do I have to tell you boy? You will speak when we tell you to speak!" Vesta reprimanded him.

"Vesta! Mawey." Josiah spoke then to English. "Don continue, Blue Human."

"Er…thanks? Um, they can evolve into other weapons such as the Double X, sonic, Blaster and so on. They can be efficient when it needs to be."

"And who had built these weapons?"

"I-I did Sir."

Chatters of impressions spread like a wild fire.

"That does not mean you are smart." Vesta muttered before he raised a hand once again.

It was a moment of silent.

"Very well then. They can stay here but the condition if they learn the ways of our people. They can also keep their weapons but they will also learn how to use ours. Vesta will help them teach along with Alecto." He finished.

"Josiah! Kea! Terdapat ialah cara oe ₧ô sänume meht! (No! There is no way I am teaching them!" Vesta protested in her language.

"Vesta!" He spoke sternly. "It is an order and an order you shall behave!"

"So…what happens now?" Sam asked.

Vesta snarled at her, making her to take a step back.

"Unfortunately, I have to teach you mortals the ways of my people along with Alecto. You better be grateful since the Chief normally does not pass up a human." Vesta stated, furiously.

"And what happens if he didn't pass up the humans?" Cathy wondered.

Vesta briskly walked away from them.

"They kill them."

And Chris fainted right after that.

Author's Note: ugh NOT my best chapter at all. I hate this one! T_T Oh well If I'm lucky then I will definitely change it! Poor Chris. He fainted XD till next time.


	10. Trapped

Author's Note: Heeyyy! I'm so soorryy for not updating in such a long time! Eep! Well, now that I have spring break I can write! Excuses… meh, no excuses except for having quizzes but bah. Anyways, I will just shut up before Dixxy burns me to death for not updating….

Oh if you see this: 000 that means it will go scene after scene. No pausing.

Disclaimer: yeah yeah

Chapter 10: (wow we really are in chapter 10…) Trapped

"Chris? Are you here? Hel-lo!" The voice echoed.

"I think he's waking up."

His vision was blurry when he opened them but got cleared.

"Ugh… what happened?" Chris mumbled, sitting up but then got pushed down.

"Lay." A new voice announced.

"Well you kind of just fainted when Vesta said that, they kill humans. You're in the Healing Room and I don't think Vesta is too happy." Emily pointed it out.

"What makes you say that?" The tech quizzed.

"She kept muttering about weak, pathetic, you know…" Sam answered.

"Has the blue one awakened?" The three spun around to see the Chief entering.

"Yes."

"How are you?"

"Just got a humongous headache but other than that just dandy." He replied before feeling a cold hand on his forehead.

"You are burning. No matter, it shall be cured."

A healer with a red rose skin came. She wore a strange headband with what Chris thought were slashes that made the X whereas the undergarment looked like a bikini almost.

"Drink." She commanded, handing Chris that reminded him of a coconut shell.\

As soon as he took a sip, he spit it back out.

"Ew what is this?" Chris wiped the bitter liquid from his mouth.

"Blackivy tea as it would be translated in your language. It cures fever and bites."

"Ivy?" Chris asked, horrified.

"Do not worry. If you handle it properly then you will be safe."

Silence.

"Um…Chief?" He asked.

"Please call me Josiah."

"Er okay. Um Josiah? Why does Vesta hate human with passion?" He asked, quietly.

Silence came though Josiah stared at him.

"It is not in my place to tell you so. If she wishes to tell you in the right time, then she will do so. Now, I must go now. Once you are feeling better, you may start your training. And no, you do not have to walk like we do." He nodded then exited.

"Okay then. I'm better! Let's go!" Chris was about to go but yet again, he was pushed back down.

"No. Rest." The Healer instructed.

"But I'm fine! See!?" He got up.

The Healer pushed him.

"Woahh…"

"See? You are still weak. When I tell you that you are fine, I will let you go. Now lay back down!" She stated more firmly.

Reluctantly, Chris went back.

"How is the human?" Vesta's voice startled Sam.

"I still have to lay in bed." The tech muttered.

Vesta rolled her eyes. "Then we cannot wait any longer. We must begin now. I will teach your friends who will teach you back but with Alecto as your guidance."

With that, she left, followed by Sam, Cathy and Emily. Sam looked back to give an apologizing smile before they disappeared.

Chris groaned inwardly.

This sucks!

-With Vesta and the others-

"The important thing to do when you are near an animal is to let the animal trust you…to know that it will not be harmed." Vesta explained.

In front of the, a magnificent animal was standing there, breathing heavily and allowing to have air getting out of its nostril.

The animal had a body of a horse and the head like a zebra. The legs resembled of a wolf. The mane is a like a horse's mane and the tail looks like a dragon. Red wine skin with a brilliant eerie strips ruby-colored. It looks like it is glowing but more of a shimmer.

Sam stared at in awe.

"Woahh…I-it's so beautiful." Sam replied.

Vesta fought back a smile.

"They are. Now… to let them trust you, you have to "become" one of them."

"Huh?" Sam asked.

Emily rolled her eyes at her lack of politeness. She reminds her of…

Emily's throat felt dry all of a sudden.

Not now…

"Clear your mind." Vesta's voice dragged the young alien out of her thoughts. "Erase the stresses of your mind. Try."

Sam widened her eyes in fear. "Wh-what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Try. If you want me to teach you then you have to take part. Try. She won't hurt you if you don't hurt her."

Sam cautiously approached forward, hand out front. She then placed her hand on the neck but froze, taking deep breaths.

The animal snorted a bit, moving its legs back a bit from the sudden new feeling.

"Now… you may sit on it. Gently put your hands on the neck."

Sam placed both of her hands on the back and lifted herself up. She gently sat on the creature.

"Good. Let your animal instinct "wash" over your human instinct. This is only for temporary."

Sam was a bit confused but closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Inside her body, the heart began to thump with its beat. Then, following up the path that leads to the brain, fast-blurry moving pictures zoomed through.

Sam felt her eyes going to a slit almost like a cat's eye slit.

The animal jerked its head back as it was connected to the owner.

"Good. Now, try riding. Say: I am your owner. Let me ride you."

"Oe aku anda pemilik. Mari saya makto aynga. (I am your owner. Let me ride you.)" Sam said, remembering how Alecto taught the way his people speak.

Suddenly, animal started to break into a sprint. However, Sam didn't expect the jerkiness of it so she flew off the seat.

"Woah!" Sam landed on the ground with a THUD: the animal trotted off to a stop.

Vesta sighed. "This is going to be long."

00000

"If you want to be like us, learn the words from my people's tongue." Alecto stated.

"Taw (sky)." He began in his language.

"Tawii…" Cathy tried.

"No. Feel the words. Taw."

"Taww…"

"It's getting there." He nodded.

0000

"It is also important to learn how to fight." Vesta said. "Hold your bow like how humans would do. However, the bow is slightly different since it can only have three arrows instead of one."

Emily placed the arrows through the holes of where she thought it might be.

"No! It's wrong." She went towards her, grabbing the arrows and the bow. "Like this."

She put one of the arrows into the middle then the other one through the second hole though that hole looked like to be a cross. The third one didn't go to any holes.

Instead, it got latched up at the middle.

"There." She handed it back. "Arms strong. Put your tentacle to where the point of the arrows are."

She said as she fixed Emily's position.

"Now do it. Aim for the targe- raghh!" Vesta ducked as an oncoming arrow went through her way.

"Bodoh (stupid)!" Vesta snarled, ripping the arrow out of the tree trunk. Her eyes followed Sam who was shaking from head to toe.

"Bodoh! Skxawng! (Stupid! Moron!) Who taught you how to aim?!"

Sam nervously pointed her finger to Alecto who smirked.

"My bad."

"Idiot!" Vesta shouted. "Why must you be so stupid?!" She hit Alecto's head. "I will take over!"

* * *

The three plopped themselves on a nice patch of odd lavagrass.

"That was…exhausting…" Sam said.

"Agreed." Cathy spoke.

"On the other hand, we got to learn their ways." Emily pointed it out.

"Yeap. It looked pre-aah!" Sam gasped out, breathing heavily as she clutched her shoulder.

Emily quickly shot up, alarmed. "Sam?!"

"I'm…fine…" Sam gritted. "Just… pull it…out…"

Hesitantly, Emily placed her tentacle on the arrow head.

"Y'know, my grandpa always said that if you don't want to bear the pain, pull it out fast." Cathy told her. "Want me to do it for you?"

"Yes please." Emily said grateful for having Cathy to do it.

She always felt squeamish whenever she takes something out of another person's body.

A sharp gasp made Emily wince.

The arrow including the arrowhead was out.

"Sam? You okay?" Cathy's voice asked, alarmed.

"Uh sure. Cathy look out!" Sam tackled her to the ground to avoid another flying arrow. It struck the ground near Alecto's feet.

He growled. "They are not welcome here! It's time we fight!"

Getting out his arrows, he aimed it at the oncoming enemy. He fired it, sending the enemy to his own death.

"Vesta! Go the Dn'iw and tell them that we are under attack! Stay there and protect them!"

Vesta nodded but before she could take a step, Emily shouted right after she killed her enemy with her Water.

"NO! Stay where you are, Vesta! I'll go there! The two will need more experienced fighters… for just in case and you guys know the place better than they do!"

"Wouldn't it be better if I came along too? Four hands are better than two!" Vesta stated.

"But I sai-"

"It doesn't matter what you say right now, Princess. It's the choice that you and you alone make. What will it be?" Vesta responded, her eyes darting back to the oncoming enemies then to Emily.

XXXXXXX

The sound of the rustling leaves and grass interrupted the silence. Two heavy noises came, indicating that something was coming.

"We're almost there." Vesta replied, jumping over a log.

"_Almost _is not good enough!" Emily said, panting. "We need to get there _faster_!"

"There is-ragghhh!"

An explosion came behind them. It got struck to the ground, sending them to hurl over.

Emily flew into the air then landed hard on the grass, gasping for breathes.

Everything stood still for a moment until a loud groan escaped.

"Ugh…" Emily muttered, pushing herself up.

That was a one hell of a blast.

Now where's Vesta? She wondered.

She hoped that she is alright.

A deep throaty laugh pulled her from her thoughts. Emily whipped her head back, scanning the place.

Nothing was there until-

A sudden loud THUMP was heard, shaking the ground.

Emily's eyes wandered to the huge figure that stood before her.

He was huge at least six feet. Two horns were placed on his heads while a ring was around his nose kind of like a bull. The chest was five-pack, strong muscles and sharp claws. The body looked like Alecto…

His skin was black and it looked like it was shimmering. The shimmering stripes is an ice-blue color.

It roared then snorted heavily.

"Well, well. Look what we have here." The deep voice replied.

Author's note: Aanddd there you have it! Next time will give you a surprise! Well… a shocking one… Why do you think Emily thought that the enemy's body looked like Alecto's? Or did I just put it there for resemblance…?


	11. The Cursed One

Author's Note: So today I read the last chapter of Dixxy's Red Prison. It was pretty good so good read it people! If you love drama then that's the story to read!

Disclaimer: How many times do we have to go through this?

Chapter 11: The Cursed One

Emily scrambled back until her back hit the odd tree trunk.

"Pyry…" Emily stuttered.

"Oh? So you do remember my name. What an honor for me! However, did you tell your _friends_ about you? What you have managed to do?" He paused dramatically. "Ice Princess." An evil smile was placed on his lips.

"W-what? Ice Princess? That's impossible! There's no way that I am the Ice Princess! She-"

"Yeah yeah: disappeared or died. One of the two. But have you ever thought of incarnation? No? Hmm… I often wonder why do your people keep such-arghh!"

He roared in pain, stumbling back. Emily took this chance to get out.

"Oh no you don't you wretch!"

He lunged for her, grabbing one of her tentacle arms tightly.

"Esse verum, permute in humana sicut vires meas imperium!" He snarled heavily.

A sudden dark blue glow erupted the place, illuminating it. The force of it send them both, flying. Pyry landed gracefully though but for Emily not so much.

She landed on the ground with a THUD.

Once the glow was over, Pyry smiled wickedly as he saw what he had done.

He let out a cold malevolent laugh that rang throughout the place before flying away as Emily's eyes held horror.

Emily stared in horror.

"N-no…" She whispered.

There, where her tentacle arms were supposed to be were replaced with…

Human hands…

-Vesta-

Vesta grunted as she ran, hoping to get to the Princess in time.

She hoped that nothing drastic had happened to her.

_Why do I care? _She thought but remembered.

Her father, King Faryan had once saved Vesta.

And now she was forever in his debt which was to protect Emily until she becomes the Queen.

…which could take a while.

She was fond of her but never showed it in public. Her people say that she is always…fierce and determined.

After all, Vesta is in second command. If her lead dies or something happens to him, she will take over.

This leads to Alecto.

She remembered how she had to fight with him in order to get the place. She hated it.

However no one knows…even the leader doesn't know that Alecto had _once _served on the evil side.

Thankfully, he was freed from the help of her people.

Vesta told lies about Alecto's whereabouts.

About how he got captured and was forced to go to the dark side. It was only natural that Alecto had to go under a transformation.

Her people seemed to buy it even the leader. Though, Vesta had her suspicious if the leader ever truly brought the lie.

Shaking her head out of her long-chain thoughts, she continued to worry for Emily.

What if that blast wasn't good enough?

If something bad happened to her, she will-

"Emily!" Vesta shouted screeching to a halt where she thought the Princess might be.

No response.

"Emily!" She tried again.

Same as before.

Thinking fast, she used her hearing sense. She can hear far things.

Listening intently, Vesta began to search for any sounds that might give away of Emily's location.

When she thought everything was hopeless, a sudden small whimpering rang out.

Perking her ears, Vesta jerked her head towards the source.

She began to run, praying that she isn't injured.

Finally, she saw a small figure, hidden from the grass.

Vesta breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Emily!"

Emily heard the voice but ignored it.

If the person saw…

_No…please don't…please…_ Emily begged.

"Emily!" Vesta's voice was near and she heard Vesta skidded next to her.

"Emily." Vesta moved her hands towards her but the girl pushed herself away.

"No. Don't please." Her voice whispered, still hiding.

Vesta held sympathy for her… but for what reason?

"Child I'm sure there's nothing wrong." Vesta tried.

Hesitating, Emily moved her head slowly.

"You sure?"

Vesta gasped.

Author's Note: Uh oh! What will Vesta think? Oh when Pyry spoke in the other language this is what it meant:

...on second thought I'm gonna let you guys guess. It might be revealed in the second chapter...


	12. Trying to be Free

Author's Note: sooo sorrryyy for not updating in such a long time! Today my daddy came back from his vacation in the afternoon. On May 1st and 2nd, I had dance show, followed by quizzes and all that stuff. So here it is!

Disclaimer: Must we?

Chapter 12: Trying to be Free

Vesta gasped.

"I knew I would be shunned out." Emily said bitterly, turning her head away.

But the alien stopped her.

"No! …No! I-it just that… I was taken by surprise! That's all, I swear!" Vesta responded, truthfully. "I swear that you won't be shun out. You would still be lo-"

"How Vesta?! How?! I'm not Sam, Chris, Cathy or… or…Danny! All my life I was born an alien! I'm not like them-humans! They have been humans since they were born! Of course, they _would_ be loved from their own kind and mine! And yes I do love them… it's just that… I thought it wasn't even _possible_ for an alien to have powers that can transform an alien to a human!"

"Yes it is." Vesta said, softly. Emily looked at her. "The one in the blond. She's an alien, no? She's also a human."

"But that's because to hide her true form in the human world. In the human world, they think that no aliens exist!" Emily said, starting to get a bit too snappily.

Vesta just sat there, mute. Emily has every right to be snappy. Heck, if that ever happened to her, she would have no problem sending the enemy to his grave.

"Emily!" A new voice called out.

She gasped. "Oh no! I can't let them find me like this!" She started to run but Vesta grabbed her wrist.

"Vesta please! I don't want them to see me! They will…they will think I'm ugly!"

Vesta's eyes moved to her. "Ugly? You're not even near ugly. In fact, I think you look pretty." She made a smile.

Emily had brown hair that reached to her shoulder blades; it was slightly curled in some places like the bangs and the tip of her hair. Her skin was a smooth tan color while she had brown eyes.

"I…thank you…"

Tears poured out of her eyes but she was still angry…

The voice was coming closer and Emily clenched her fists tightly.

"Emi-ack!"

Something powerful send the caller away which made the caller to knock another figure.

The caller gasped and sputtered out the sudden coldness.

Though, Vesta made a small smile since she knew who the second person was.

Emily gasped as she turned around. "Oh my God! I'm soo sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"It's ok." Sam groaned.

"For me, it is not!" A harsh voice responded.

Vesta stepped slightly in front of Emily… just in case.

"Alecto! Ia ialah ni'aw air tsni ialah disaman oleh kemalangan! (It was only water that was summoned by accident!)" Vesta stated in her language.

"_Ni'aw air?! _Ayoe mempunyai txep kuasa! Mempunyai aynga terlupa sudah? Malah txo ia ialah _ni'aw air_, ia tsun masih memadam kami txep! (_Only water?!_ We have Fire powers! Have you forgotten already? Even if it was_ only water_, it can still erase our fire!)" Alecto snarled.

"You are stupid, Alecto! You weren't plunged _in _it! It was merely a splash. Try."

Breathing heavily, Alecto slightly growled before producing the fire. It was dancing around his hand. It then died out.

The atmosphere held the tension, making everybody wondering what's going to happen. The silence was thick.

"Move." Alecto responded with the voice that almost sends shivers down Cathy's spine.

"What?" Vesta asked, off-guard.

"I said: Move!"

The two creatures glared at each other.

Emily eye's moved to Alecto's hand where there was a fireball. Gasping quietly, Emily summoned her water ball that would be able to cancel the fire.

With one quick swift movement, the fire was out.

"Enough guys." Emily took a step but wished she hadn't.

Sam gasped. "_Emily?!"_

* * *

After explaining the events, Emily felt a bit glad. Her two friends were willing to help her the ways of a human since her walking was still a bit too wobbly. Not that she dislikes human, it's just that it felt a tad bit uncomfortable. Emily sighed: she already missed being an alien.

She just hopes that there is a way to break this forsaken curse.

"We're here." Vesta's voice made the young human to snap back to Earth.

"Chief Josiah." Vesta paid her respect. "How did everything went? Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone is alright. Though, I admit that the attack was a bit off guard. The only thing that got destroyed was the "storage"."

His eyes then moved to the group. Alecto kept his distance. His eyes were shown surprised when he saw the new brown-haired human.

"Who is the brown-hair human?"

"It's Emily." Vesta gave her a sympathetic look.

The Chief's expression showed no surprised. It was as if he knew that this will happen to her. But he also admitted that he was a bit surprised that this happened to Emily.

Josiah thought it would happen to at least one of the humans.

"I see. You may go but I wish to speak to Emily alone."

"As you wish."

"What is that you want, Chief?" Emily stuttered a bit.

He smiled. "I knew that it was you when you had shown up now. I only needed confirmation."

"H-how?"

"Let's just say that I have powers that has an ability to look through people whether they're different or not. But I also sensed that this worries you. You're thinking if you can ever revert yourself back to your true form?"

Emily nodded.

It was silent.

"There is a way." Emily's eyes sparkled with delight but then he frowned.

"Though this way is ancient and rare. I'm not so sure if it still exists."

"Please sir." Emily said barely in a whisper.

The Chief looked at the girl's pleading eyes.

He nodded. "Alright. To break this curse, you must find a riddle at a forbidden city. It won't be easy since the riddle is located deep in a ruin. Once you read it, it won't make sense at first but later one, it will."

"Is that all?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, apart from many enemies guarding it, I'd say that is about it."

"Thank you, Chief!"

"You're most welcome. Now, off you go."

Emily ran as fast as she can go but then she fell to the ground then went back up.

The Chief's eyes trailed the movement before sighing.

"Please be careful on this journey…" A pause.

"Ice Princess."

Author's Note: Dun dun dunnnn sooo Chief says Emily's an Ice Princess. Is false or true, you tell me. And what about this riddle? Till next time! Oh and tomorrow's Mother day!


	13. The Odd Riddle

Author's Note: soo sorry for not updating in such a long time! I'm such a horrible author… *bows head shamefully* but do not fret any longer, dearies for I, the great Authoress had returned! And I'm so lost that apparently we are on chapter 13…

Disclaimer: Me thinks she had lost some marbles…

Chapter 13: The Odd Riddle

"So what the Chief want?" Sam wondered.

Emily broke into a grin. "He told me that there is a way to break this!" She said, excitedly.

"That's great!" Cathy exclaimed, hugging her.

"But there is a riddle that can break this cruse. It is located in a forbidden city, deep in the ruins." Emily explained further.

"Huh. You guys have a weird…way of breaking curses and such." The nerd observed.

"Well what did you expect from us? To be it all simple? Ha! However, according to Josiah, it's an ancient and area way…not even sure if it still exists." The formerly Waterian alien finished.

"Hmm…" Chris replied, looking deep in thought.

"You look deep in thought." Sam stated.

"I was just thinking…if the Chief says that the riddle is located in a forbidden city, shouldn't you guys have some? If so, we can start our search there and how deep in the ruins?"

"I don't know. He never said anything about that." Emily responded before Vesta took over after she was finished being deep in thought.

"You speak true, young one. Though, I do not recall having such a city here. Even if we did, it would be melted in the depths of lava. But, we can search in our aklatan*."

"Okay." The blunette nodded.

* * *

"Wow…this is just…wow!" Sam responded, her voice echoing.

In the room they entered had the ground covered from rocks but it was smoothed out so you could hear the sound from their footsteps.

Ahead of them, lay humongous long and tall bookshelves filled with thousands of thousands of books.

In some places, there were paths that looked similar to a spiral staircase. A bit more ahead of them, were odd tables left and right. There were also some couches that resembled of an Egyptian couches (A/N: I'll give you the link).

In a small part was what they thought it looked like a fireplace but it was a combination of a waterfall and a small garden pond. In front of it, were those same couches that they had seen previously.

"Okay soo… where to look?" Cathy asked.

Vesta slightly smiled. "It would not be in here but in a different place. We keep it in a safe place since we have books that the enemies would love to steal for their own selfish needs."

As she said that, they arrived at a bare wall which earned confused looks from the MBC and Emily. But as soon as Vesta placed her hand in the middle of the wall, a vibration rang out. (A/N: I'll also give you the sound of it. It is not any normal one)

Soon, eerie red color sprung out alive as it was formed into strange lines, covering the wall with it and while there was also some strange small symbols. Then, the wall was separated into medium pieces, revealing a dark path.

"Let's go." Vesta replied. "Watch your step-"

As soon as she said that, Chris accidentally tripped and went rolling down the long stairs until he stopped to a flat surface that was still connected to the stairs.

"I'm alright!" Chris groaned.

The others soon joined him as he got up to brush the dust off.

XxXx

They were finally at a room with many bookshelves but some were old and dusty.

There was also another path that led to a dark one. In result, they walked to that path. Once they had reached it, it was guarded by a silver gate with a "lock" on it.

Vesta carefully opened it. It wasn't too soon that they heard a lot of bangs and clangs, echoing throughout the room. The gate then opened, showing a red wine color stand with an old book on it.

"Come." They were now near the book.

The book was old with gold lines, embroidering it but the main color was a burgundy.

"This book will help us look for what we need. In English, it is called The Book of Legends." Vesta blew out the dust and then opened to the page where she needed to look.

"Here it is. The "Forbidden City". Deep within it, has some sorts of old and rare way that happens to break a certain curse."

"How do you do it?"

Vesta sighed. "We would have to get an ice blue gem that is located quite literally deep in the ruins, meaning that it is the Heart of the building. It won't be easy. To break the curse, you would have to recite a saying like a counter curse. But it is in a most brutal way…" She closed her eyes.

"Okay great! Now all we need to find this place and we're good to go!" Emily exclaimed, happily minus the part where it said "brutal".

Just as she was about to take a step, Vesta spoke.

"Wait I found the riddle. Here:

_In a place of where Ice and Water meet  
A place speaks true  
A place of ruins beneath  
A place in which that speaks a legend forgotten  
A place where the demons of the past are reborn  
A place where the true Ice Princess appears._"

"Huh. Not much of a riddle but they all connect to one thing which is that "place"." Chris indicated.

But Vesta didn't hear him but her eyes went wide and she gasped.

"Vesta?! What's wrong?" Sam asked, concerned.

"There's a terrible price…"

"What?" Emily asked, frantically. No! Not now when they were almost close to breaking it…

Her eyes widened. "If this way is used, a death will occur."

Gasps rang out as Emily's eyes widened.

Little did they know, a medium figure was in the path…it stood there, unmoving before it vanished…

Author's Note: Whew! Got it done! What place is the "riddle" speaking of? A place speaks true… hmm what could that mean? And what a terrible price! Oh for this one * aklatan- it means library in Filipino. Now I know I said the language is a mixture of Malay and The Avatar language, but this one sounded…fitting…err… yea… oh and here's the vibration sound: it starts at 1:17 ish and the sound is faint so turn up the volume and it will show with the statues too that's the sound:

www . youtube watch ? v = g33CoDf COl8&list = SP6941F4A 4E1FB6DB8 (without the spaces)

and for the couches go to Google search up Egyptian couches and it's the 28th picture with brown linings and peachy color…

oh and try to guess what the place is…


	14. The Search Begins

Author's Note: I was supposed to study for my exam however due to the flood that we had (I'm alright, I didn't get affected by it but some of my friends did though ): ), we have a choice whether we can write our exam or not. So, the T.V news even said students should not write it and take unnecessary risks… and therefore, I'm not writing… which means that we would get our class mark awarded to us. Anyways…

I don't know if I had said this but I will say it again, thanks to Dixxy for reviewing! And yeah I know you had to laugh at the oh so obvious observation of the riddle…

Disclaimer: Nope. Nadda. Nothing. Zippo.

Chapter 14: The Search Begins (Are we actually at chapter 14….woahhh)

_In a place of where Ice and Water meets.  
A place speaks true  
A place of ruins beneath  
A place in which that speaks a legend forgotten  
A place where the demons of the past are reborn  
A place where the true Ice Princess appears…_

Bright beautiful odd stars illuminated the dark burgundy sky. A soft buzzing from an animal was heard and it went silent as if it had met with its doom which it did for the grass rustled and it showed a magnificent animal.

A sigh escaped as if it didn't sigh for millions of years.

"How are you faring?" A quiet voice rippled through the silence.

Even though it was a quiet voice, it still gave the figure a slight heart attack but it wasn't noticeable.

"Alright. You?" Sam asked, watching Alecto sitting next to her.

"Decent yes."

Silence.

No one spoke for ten minutes. That is until Alecto broke the silence.

"I have heard about a…" He hesitated a little. "Death of a friend."

Sam's bottom lip quivered a bit but she bit it to stop.

"I am truly sorry. I know what it is too loose a friend. The pain that you feel is…unbearable. Feeling like you are the blame…I assume he was a great friend, is he not?"

Silence.

"Yes…yes he was…despite the fact that we always argue, I still respected him though sometimes I don't really show it and I love him…as a friend."

Another silence.

"Hmm…But just so you know, the one who dies never truly leaves your heart…" Alecto said placing his human hand at Sam's heart.

Sam flashed a small smile.

"Now go to bed. You need rest."

With that, he left Sam to think.

Sam then sighed after he left.

"Danny…if you are still alive, I-I… miss you…I wish I can see you again…"

-Morning-

The odd sun had risen up, awaking the people and the creatures as it alerted them that today is a brand new day. It was also as if to warn something, that a journey would take place.

A yawn broke out the silence. It wrestled with the strange bed sheets for a moment before it finally got untangled.

It got out, only to be greeted by the odd sun so it got temporarily blinded for a moment.

"Good morning, Chris." A new announcement was made.

"Morning Cathy." He greeted back as he turned to see who it was. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, you?"

He nodded. "So…are you ready for the journey?"

"Yes, I'm actually quite excited to see where this will lead us. I'm also wondering who is this Ice Princess is."

"Same here."

"How are you today?" Vesta spoke, nearly startling them.

She wasn't here before…

"Good." They both said in unison. Soon, Sam came out.

"Hungry?" Vesta offered.

-Malam Bilik ("Dinner Room")-

The room was an odd one; yet again all rooms are unusual. However, this room had been taken place outside.

Ahead of them like a meter or so, was a pool of lava that sprouted out a column of lava every now and then. The pool of lava was surrounded by the burgundy cement.

Across from that, there were people sitting in a circle.

Sam stared at the strange liquid that was in a weird bowl.

"What is this?" Sam asked, curiously.

"Quacotla. It is a bit sour and sweet." Vesta answered.

Since Sam was curious, she brought the bowl to her mouth (since she had seen others do it) and tasted it.

The three stared at her, waiting for a reply.

She swallowed it, a hasty one.

"Ew-urgh!" Sam said, placing the bowl down.

Vesta laughed. "I did that when I was a young one. I didn't like it either and even today, I still don't."

"Oh this is cool! What's this?" Chris said, studying a bowl that was filled with a red wine color and the shape was circle.

Cathy looked at it ten took one out…

"It's…so…hard to…get it out!" Cathy then yanked it hard, only to have flunged it back by accident.

A _squish_ sound came.

"Oops."

It landed on Sam's cheek who was about to drink something. She groaned, flickering her eyes dangerously at Cathy.

* * *

"Landing in 5…4…3…2…1…" Came the automatic voice as the Fireship landed perfectly.

"You handled it well, Chris." Vesta stated.

"Thanks." He thanked her.

Right now, they are back at Emily's home, Wateria. Almost everything was frozen and it made Emily wanting to cry. There were some houses that either had ice covered on them completely or none but just got broken down.

The paths were filled with snow but beneath the snow, the water was frozen. Speckles of snow were falling down gently.

The reason they were back here was because Chris though they could have at least some evidence…anything that could possibly lead to that place…

On the other hand, no attacks were made by the Glaticans which they were very grateful.

"Where should we start?" Emily finally asked after the long silence.

"Instead of that, I was thinking perhaps we could figure out the riddle so at least we have some kind of hmm as you would say evidence." Alecto suggested, merely shrugging his shoulders.

"That could work." Chris said, thoughtfully.

"I think it's a great idea." Sam said.

"But may I ask, Princess Emily, do you have a place in where we could hide from this cold?" Vesta asked.

She nodded. "I do know one place where it is not damaged."

_I hope._ She thought, leading them.

XxXxXx

_In a place of where Ice and Water meet  
A place speaks true  
A place of ruins beneath  
A place in which that speaks a legend forgotten  
A place where demons of the past reborn  
A place where the true Ice Princess appears_

"It's just this way." Emily told the group.

They found themselves, facing a large door with many water symbols; symbols that looked like it was a key to open the door.

Emily started to concentrate to get her powers. Then, she made her hands to be in a circle. Soon, water had started to form to a shape of a ball. With that, she chucked the water ball and it was now inside of the symbol holes.

It reminded Chris of Pinball, he observed as the ball went from one spot to another. Finally, the water symbol appeared in front of the door before it vanished so it can unlock the door.

With a click, the door opened itself, revealing a dimly lighted room. They continued to follow Emily. When they were inside, the door got closed.

Sam had noticed a medium-sized stoned statue. It was particularly a women statue who had spread her arms out as if to welcome them. Her stone hair was in a ponytail (**A/N: I will give you a picture of how her hair looks after this chapter is finished**) but there were several curls here and there while a curled bun was placed in the middle of her hair.

She had soft almond eyes from what Sam could tell despite the fact it was stoned. Her face featured a heart-shaped face with its wide mouth and high cheekbones. The statue women had worn a long ice-blue gown dress.

"Hey Emily. Whose this?" Sam questioned with curiosity.

The Princess walked up to her, placing a sad smile.

"She was a Queen in her times. She was the Ice Queen. She also had a daughter but a curse was placed on her…an eternal sleep to be exact. Unfortunately for the Queen, she got executed in front of her people."

Emily sighed. "The Kingdom was then succumbed to an unspeakable darkness. I don't know if it's still alive or destroyed. But right now, it is covered in small black particles. There's no light at all. As for the daughter, she is still encased in a glass case in her sleeping form. Of course, the dark interlopers were searching for her but they had never found her. No one did. Only the Queen and her close friend know."

Sam was silent as she continued to stare into the eyes of the Queen. Why was this so familiar? Did she read it somewhere? The leader could've sworn she saw a twinkle in her eyes…

Nah, must be her imagination.

"Hey who's that?" Chris quizzed, surprising Emily and Sam.

"Ice Queen who rule a kingdom but she got executed." Sam answered.

"Oh." Chris responded. "Do you know the name of the kingdom?"

"As far as I know it's called the Ice Kingdom but there is another name for it but I don't know the name."

"Hmm." Chris replied. "Oh, this also reminds me: do you have a place-any place-that could possibly be…um "valuable"?"

Emily looked thoughtful for a moment. "There should be…but it's hidden… no one has ever been able to find it."

"Ha! Have no fear; we would be the first ones to find it!" Chris stated, grabbing a relatively sized gadget.

Vesta and Emily gave blank looks.

"…What is it?" Vesta asked.

"Huh? Oh right! It's a Metal Sensor Detector; MSD for short. It allows us to help us find something that is lost. All I need now are the directions to that hidden place…"

"I think I can manage that." Emily replied.

"Great! Off we go then!"

* * *

It had a little blizzard but it wasn't the worst ones; they can still see through the blizzard though.

"Any intense readings so far?" Sam questioned through her chattering teeth.

"Not quite."

"I am not sure if we should go any further." Vesta spoke.

"But-"Chris began.

"Right now, this blizzard as you humans call it, may not seem bad but what about later on? Also, look at the thickness of the ice-snow. It is not stable."

The blunette stared at the place ahead of them. He then began to walk forward. As he did, the sensor suddenly began to go haywire, giving Chris a hard time to control it.

"I got…readings!" He yelled. They took one step forward. "NO! Stay back! Like Vesta said, the ice-snow is not stable. It can only hold one!"

"Oh yeah? Try telling that to _him_." Sam pointed her finger to the spot.

Chris turned and saw a half cheetah, half sabertooth on the top of the hill. Chris gulped as he felt its eyes looking straight at him.

"Everyone don't move…" he said in a quiet voice. Even though it was quiet, everyone could still hear him.

Unluckily, the creature had also heard it for it began to race down the snowy hill.

"Chris! Move!" Vesta snarled.

Nevertheless, he did not move and he got his double X out.

_A bit closer…_ he thought, activating the weapon.

"Chris!" Sam yelled. _What is he thinking? _Sam thought.

Chris started to pull the trigger…

"Damn you!" Sam said, starting to run towards him (but Cathy shouted. "Sam no!") but Emily beat to her first.

Sam gasped. "Emily no!"

As Emily ran, she began to conjure up her water power and soon two small "waves" were covering her fists.

The animal came closer…

"Damn it Chris! Stop acting like a hero and shoot at that beast!" Emily yelled, frustrated.

At the right moment, Chris fried it just as Emily had fired hers. Time seemed to move slow, showing the blue streak racing towards the beast whereas it had also shown the water streak coming from sideways.

Unfortunately, instead of hitting the creature, the water streak had accidentally struck the blue streak, sending it sideways so it struck the ground. It had somewhat scared of the fiend since it stopped running.

Chris blinked. What…just happened?

"Are you mad, Chris?" Emily shouted, sliding to a halt.

He then whirled around. "ME!? Are you!? Why did you do that for!? It was a perfect shot!"

"Well I'm terribly sorry for trying to save your butt!" She spoke back. "You could've hit it when it was at the hill!"

"That would've only provoke it even more and plus, it won't really give the person enough time to start the weapon!" He responded, taking a step forward. The two glared.

"Did you…hear that?" Emily suddenly queried.

"Hear _what?!_" He answered, bitterly.

Emily paused to hear it again.

"I said-"

Finally, the sound became clearer since both of them could hear it now. They both gasped as they saw the ice-snow are starting to have cracks and soon it began to break down.

"GUYS! GET OUT!" A voice screamed, making them to snap out of their paralyzed state.

They started to run fast, hoping to outrun the cracks before it can reach them.

But they also had a company which was the monster who also started to run after them.

Nonetheless, it was just too fast for them. The "ice earthquake" reached them, making the ground beneath them collapse as well as for the creature.

It let out a howl while the two screamed as they plunged to the darkness below…

"Emily!" Vesta screamed just as Sam and Cathy shrieked. "Chris!"

Author's Note: Dun dun dun…. will they live? Will they find something down there? How will they ever get out!? Omggg I finally got this written! Woooooo! And I had finally got my marks (on June 27th) and I passed! Well, I just need to wait for Social diploma marks… pleaseee passs! I would love you forever! Anyone know a good time to start driving? And right the Queen's hairstyle: s267. photobucket user / namine 323 / media / prom- hairstyles- updos67. jpg. html (without spaces)


	15. Clue Revealed

Author's Note: Heeyy I'm back with a new chapter! Uhm, not a loonggg wait…is it? Well, now I'm learning the driver's theory…being busy on a certain site… hehehehe….anyways…thanks to Dixxy for reviewing! :D

Chapter 15: Clue revealed

The two screamed as they fell down to the darkness. It seemed like it was forever, just falling and falling…but really, it only lasted for about five minutes which they had met with the hard ground with a very painful THUD.

They groaned, lying on the ground for a few minutes.

"Quite a fall is what I would say." The tech remarked, massaging his backbone.

Emily only grumbled in response.

Chris took a look of their new surroundings. It was slightly dark with a bit of light. There was a long path that looked like it would take weeks just to finish it.

Emily shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it wouldn't hurt to look."

He nodded. "But first I want to alert the others that we're okay." He pushed his sleeve up to reveal his blue v-com. After pressing a button, a small screen came up.

"Oh great! There's static!" He answered back, seeing the screen filled with static.

She sighed. "Then I guess we would have to follow the path."

-Sam-

Sam stared in horror. No…No, no, no, no, no! This couldn't be happening!

Chris…

Emily…

They had to be alright!

She shook her head, trying to calm herself.

"NO! Chris, Emily! They have to be alright!" Sam replied, falling to her knees.

"Hmm, that was quite a fall." Alecto stated. "If I am correct, they would be alright but they might have something broken."

"What are we going to do? How are we going to get them back?" Cathy questioned, worriedly.

"I do not know. But right now, our only best hope is to wait for them to come out." Vesta answered.

Sam gazed out as if to search for them but it wouldn't do. However, Sam felt something going on at her wrist.

Curiously, she pushed her sleeve away to show her v-com that was beeping. Pressing a button, the screen exposed itself.

"H-hello?" Sam said, alerting the others but sighed.

Static.

"Guess we wait." She responded.

-Chris and Emily-

"Where do you think this path leads to?" The princess asked.

"I don't know but it will be a rather long walk." He answered back.

However, Emily was in a deep thought before she broke into a grin.

"Not if I can help it." She focused on her powers. Then, water started to encase her whole. With a one swift movement, she made both of her hands to chuck the water so it will form a "slide".

She grinned, standing on the fast-moving water.

"Hop on!" Chris grinned back, climbing on it.

"Hold on tight! It's gonna be a one heck of a ridge!" Her arms made a criss-cross then she lashed out so that it was beside her. Water was released out of her hands and it made to give it a little push.

Following the path which contained some narrow path, zig-zag and a straight one, they had already made it halfway.

"Oh by the waaaay-aaahhhh!" Chris screamed as they suddenly zoomed through a tunnel and came out, "flying" through the air.

Abruptly, Emily's powers was unexpectedly got cut off.

"Wha?" She said in a shock.

They then started to plunge down, screaming for their dear life.

"EMILYYY! DO SOMETHING!" Chris hollered.

He tried to activate the weapons but it wouldn't work.

"I'm trying!" She cried out.

Five meters…

Chris kept on glancing back at Emily who was desperately trying to get her powers working again.

Four centimeters…

"Emily…" He squeaked, aware of how close they are going to meet the ground.

Five inches…

Four…

Three…

Two…

"I got it!" She exclaimed, having the water covering the front of their bodies but it died out, leaving them to fall to the ground (face first) even though there wasn't any severe damage.

"I hate this…I really hate this." He muttered.

She laughed sheepishly. "At least um… we're still alive…"

He glared. "Barely!"

"Hey! It's not my fault that my powers were suddenly cut out! I don't even know why it did!" She shouted back.

The blunette pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright. Now, let's just try to get out of here! I don't even know where we are."

"Underneath the grounds."

"No really?" He replied, sarcastically which earned him a scowl.

Emily sighed, running her fingers through her hair even though it feels…awkward as if it shouldn't belong there. Gazing aimlessly, she unexpectedly found something interesting since her eyes made a quick sharp movement to that spot.

"Huh. Interesting." She spoke softly.

"What's interesting…" He trailed off, seeing that she was no longer there. Whipping his head ahead, he spotted the formerly alien. Muttering incoherently, he began to chase after her.

Emily found herself facing a plain wall…or was it a plain wall? Look closely and there, you will see a hole that is fit enough for a hand to go through.

Feeling a lump, she pressed it and removed her cobweb covered hand; she quickly disregarded it.

A piece of wall vanished and there, stood a twisting staircase that is leading it down; it was dark though.

"…Woah…how did you know to do that?" Chris asked, amazed.

"I…don't know…"

"Let's go."

With that, the two set off.

-Sam-

_Please let them be alright_. Sam pleaded in thought. _I would blame myself if anything had happened to them._

Sam is still worrying over them. She just can't keep them of their mind.

But the thing that is bugging her the most is the riddle. What place?

_A place speaks true._

What does that mean? Where stories appear in that place and it actually happens?

Sam snorted at the thought. It sounded ridiculous if it wasn't so…

So…

_No way!_ She gasped in thought.

Scrambling (while receiving odd looks from the others), she quickly found a spot that is away from the destruction.

"S-Sam?" Cathy quizzed, cautiously while wondering what on Earth had gotten into her.

Using her fingers, she started to draw on the cold snow though unaware that her teammates were behind her.

After she finished on the snow, it looked like an Aztec calendar in which they would predict certain events*.

Determinedly, she began to finish the rest of the riddle.

-Emily and Chris-

After what it seems like for hours, they finally came to an end, only to find a huge oak doors standing before them.

"…another door…" Emily reacted.

"You think its open?" Chris examined.

"One way to find out." Using with great strength, the two pushed the door open.

"Lucky us-Chris?" She said, baffled.

Now where did he disappear off to?

"Huh interesting. This door used to open by itself." Chris responded, coming behind from the door.

"Really? But what happened to it? What is this place?" Emily wondered.

All these solving mysteries are really wearing her out.

"Well it's either by magic or some mechanics stuff." He replied. "I don't have a clue as to where we are."

"I suppose we can start walking."

As they entered in, some broken columns here and there. At the bottom of the columns, were rats that were chewing on a decomposed object while on the top had some cobwebs and spiders every now and then. Old damaged frames were either hanging on the wall with one of its hinges or were smashed to the floor.

The once gold and white (it looked like it was a once pure white color) linings were now rusting; certain pieces were falling off. A sudden shriek startled Chris who had whipped his head around and saw that Emily was the source of the shriek. She was trembling, he observed.

"Emily?" Chris responded.

"Ohh…ew! Get it away from me! Ew…" She whimpered, shaking uncontrollably.

Chris peered and saw that a rotten skeleton that was surprisingly still in one piece was laying there. It's empty sockets was staring back at them, lifelessly. However, if you look at it closely, you could see some cracks on the decaying bones. There was something dimly gleaming that had caught Chris's attention; his eyes falling upon it.

The once beautiful object was now a rusty one; it was a sword.

"Can…can we get out of here, please?" Emily whispered, her hands slightly burying her face.

Chris stared at the broken place. There was a pathway at the far end corner. Something else had gotten Chris's curiosity.

"Hold on." He said as he began to walk to the thing that caught his interest.

"Ohh…" She moaned, squeamish. "Don't leave me here." She started to catch up with him though he was still a bit far from her.

Chris remembered the time when his parents had slightly forced him to read different, old palaces. Sooner or later, he was hooked to it.

As he grew up, the Book of Palaces was slowly starting to fade away.

He only wish he can still remember it now.

"Chris, what's gotten into you?" Emil questioned, still a bit behind him; she got detained.

Finally, he stopped at his destination. In front of him was a wall or so he thought. He remembered a saying when he was little. What was it? Oh yes; come in close, because the more you think you see, the easier it'll be to fool you. And the closer you look, the less you see*. Yes, that was it. There was a piece of dusty letter, sticking out and he squinted his eyes.

He could make it out an 'E'…or that's what he thought it was. Curiously, he wiped the dust away since he used his sleeve to do so.

There, it revealed the full name.

"Chris, can we just-oh my!" She gasped in shock, sliding back a bit.

Estycia stood out on front of them.

-Sam-

"There I did it!" She announced.

"…So what is it?" Cathy wondered, perplexed by the odd drawings her fellow teammate had made.

"Um I don't know." Sam replied, shrugging hopelessly. "It kinda came to me."

In the snow, was consisted of the Aztec Calendar, an odd-shaped Kingdom and an odd Sun that looked like it had a face in it.

"Hm this is indeed curious." Vesta said.

"But I don't get it." Cathy said finally.

"Do you remember those people who had heard about a prophecy so they know where to build their home?" The leader began.

Cathy looked thoughtful for a moment but she still has a confused look.

"The day in History class." Sam pressed on.

Another silence before there was a sparkle of realization in her eyes.

"Oh! It's those weird people!"

"…Aztecs, Cathy, Aztecs." Sam stated.

"What about them?"

"Remember about the riddle? There was a line in the riddle that slightly reminded me of them. _A place speaks true_. The Aztecs used a calendar to predict certain events…events had some of them became true*. What if the riddle was trying to be connected to the Aztecs? Or what if this place is similar to them?"

Cathy stared at Sam longingly whereas Alecto and Vesta were confused but something similar to these people had triggered their brains in familiarity. (**A/N: ooohh... sorry for the odd-effiy sentence =.=) **

"Quite honest, I don't know but maybe." The Rhapsodian stated.

"I may know where you are getting at, Sam but I'm not sure if my predications are true." Vesta said. Alecto slightly fidgeted nervously and Sam had notice this.

"All we need to know now is to figure out the name of the place." Sam responded.

Vesta stared at the pictures intently.

A kingdom…

The Aztec Calendar as they had said it…

The odd Sun…

Face in the Sun…

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Maybe the calendar may give out a clue." Alecto offered.

Sam arched an eyebrow as in to say "why is he helping?" When she had first met Alecto, he had never fully trusted him. The leader may have a reason to…

Carefully walking towards the diagrams, the brunette studied the calendar more closely.

When Alecto suggested this, Vesta made a sharp look towards him.

"Kempe ada'lah cuba kepada si? (What are you trying to do?") She asked him harshly in their language.

"Saya cuba kepada srung. (I'm trying to help.)" He snapped.

"Pendusta! (Liar!)" She hissed. "Ada'lah aynga cuba kepada mendedahkan kira-kira anda lalu? Aynga omun ia ada'lah kxani kepada mempunyai sesiapa omun kira-kira ia. (Are you trying to reveal about your past? You know it is forbidden to have anyone know about it!)"

"Aynga berfikir oe si ke omun? Walau bagaimanapun, oe pagi agak sedar tsni sekurang kurangnya 'awpo anggota tidak ke percayai saya. Itu kuning 'awpo. (You think I do not know? However, I am quite aware that at least one member does not trust me. The yellow one." Alecto said.

"Poe harus ke percayai aynga. (She should not trust you.)" She replied, glaring.

He narrowed his eyes, "Fi'u perbualan berakhir. (This conversation ends.)"

"I got it!" Sam exclaimed, alerting the two angry "friends".

Sam turned towards them; a bright happy expression was featured on her faces.

"The place…the name…it all fits! I remember reading it somewhere. How I couldn't solve the riddle earlier is beyond me!"

"…Well, what is it then?" Alecto interrogated a bit more sharply than he intended to.

Sam was a bit taken back but didn't show it.

"It's Estycia!"

Author's Note: So they finally figured out the riddle. Why was Emily frightened by it? And what's the matter with Vesta? Hmm… answers will soon be revealed…and only five chapters left…oh right about the Aztec calendar, I hope I got the facts right -.-


	16. From present to past

Author's Note: I'm back with a new chapter! So after uploading The Rise of a Hero, I suggested why not update this one since I have finished the chapter. Now, the next chapter would probably be divided into two parts; I don't know yet. I've got to say that this is probably one of my favorite chapters :D it's cute! And I just managed to finish this chapter…since I had almost a writer's block near the beginning….

Oh and this saying from the last chapter: come in close, because the more you think you see, the easier it'll be to fool you. And the closer you look, the less you see

I don't know it but the movie, Now you see me does. It's sooo awesomee! Yea magicians! I forgot to put it in the last author's note from the last chapter =.= but better then later XD or something like that

And thanks to Dixxy for reviewing! You're an aweosme person! Thank you!

Chapter 16: From present to past

Emily stood, there; her face as white as a ghost.

Concerned, the blunette took a step forward.

"Emily?" He asked quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Chris, we _need_ to get out of here." She said. He could sense that it was an urgent tone.

"…Why?" He finally asked.

"I'll explain on the way."

The two quickly broke into a run (though Emily started it first).

"Mind…explaining it…now?" The tech quizzed, panting.

"Everything makes sense though." She muttered very quietly. "Ever wonder why Alecto is acting different?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't he always…act different…?"

For the second time in his life, he felt confused.

"No! Not in that way." Emily said. "That day when we had first met Alecto and Vesta? What do you feel whenever Alecto is around?"

Chris looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well…sometimes…uneasy…"

Emily nodded. "Me too. It's as if he has a dark aura around him. What I wonder now is what is Alecto's story."

"Hmm… maybe he used to work for the Dark Ones-it's only a thought." Chris said quickly after Emily stared at him.

"But what _I _want to know," He continued, "Is why you were suddenly frightened about this place?"

"I…" She stuttered. "It's hard to explain. Umm…let's just say I had a bad feeling…"

"Oh." Was all he could say.

Just as the exit sign appeared in the view, something trembled above them, causing them to halt.

"What was that?" Emily questioned, alerted.

Chris made a silent motion.

Another tremble followed by a _bang_. Then it was quiet.

The Princess nervously looked around. "I think we can go." She whispered.

He nodded. With that, they took off but it wasn't long since a heart-attack had jumped in front of them, giving them a scare.

"Wha?" The girl said, gasping.

In front of them, stood a very large figure that looked like it was made entirely out of rocks. It looked like it had no face but it was there, filled with holes.

It unfurls itself, making it as if it was rising higher and higher.

It then gave a fully loud ear-splitting roar which caused the two to cringe.

A rumble was heard then a clang. A weapon had flown into its hand. Something glimmered in the middle of its rock chest; it was an oval-shaped jewel with the color of an opal-pink…a soft pink.

"Oh this is just great!" Chris moaned.

"Relax. As long as we have a plan." Emily responded.

"We don't have one."

"Yea we do. I'll take it from the higher grounds while you will do it from the lower grounds. I have a feeling that the jewel is the weakness but I feel a different radiation from it."

So the two got set to work. Emily conjured up her powers and started to scale the wall so she can attack whereas Chris activated the Double X as a result to get a more effective shot.

One blue streak, two blue streaks.

The streaks struck the beast here and there, creating it to roar in angry.

Chris somersaulted out of the way to avoid being crushed by one its massive hand. In result, it created a hole that was the size of its rock hand.

A short streak zoomed by, hitting it at the shoulder. It wailed since the streak was sharp like a knife.

Emily continued to stay on her water ramp while at the same time, striking her streaks at it.

What she didn't know is that the streaks were going to change soon.

Since there were many attacks hitting the beast, it got irritated. It firmly grabbed its weapon. However, it looked like it was "charging" it as the weapon began to glow with power that soon covered him.

The blunette stopped attacking, watching it being covered by the same thing. He watched it intently as the "aura" was becoming brighter and brighter.

_What's going on…?_ He stared in wonder.

_Unless…_

"Emily! Watch ou-"Too late.

The monster released the power, sending a powerful energy field that was in a shape of a circle. It struck Emily which caused her to hit the wall whereas Chris dodged it by hiding behind a column.

Emily whimpered in pain as she slowly moved.

_Time to end this._ She thought.

Summoning her powers yet again, but this time it was different. The water was now in a medium-shape spear. She got lifted off from the wall after she had timed it.

Luckily, she managed to grasp its neck and the human struggled to crawl so she can reach to the jewel.

Seeing the path is safe, Chris got out and aimed at the jewel. The beeps from the machine indicated that it was ready to fire.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't see Emily who was making her way to the jewel. Then, he triggered it.

The streak was sent flying towards it.

Just as Emily was about to stab it, a sudden spark was there, causing her to almost lose her grip.

"Wha…" She craned her neck to see Chris holding the weapon.

"Chris! Are you trying to _kill_ me?!" She hollered.

Lowering his weapon, Chris stared in horror. Even though, he missed it by an inch, he still could've killed her.

"Sorry!" He called back, guilty.

That left Emily to finish the job. With her strength, she plunged the spear into it, hearing the monster howl with agony, stumbling back while knocking a few columns in the process.

The jewel sends out another field of power that caused Emily to fly back.

But something weird had happened.

Before she had struck the ground, she suddenly got dissolved into shimmers of particles.

Panicking, she called out for Chris who also had seen it so he started to run.

"Hold on!" With a huge leap, he almost had touched her hand but tragically, she dissolved completely, allowing Chris to fall down to the ground and the beast crumpled.

"No…Emily!" He cried out.

-Emily-

Emily continued to fly nonetheless she was still in a dissolving form. She looked nothing more than a spirit-ghost like.

_I wonder where I am._ She thought.

It didn't really look like a portal plus everything around looked like it was translucent.

All of a sudden, (near the end) got sped up which made her to scream.

At last, she reached the end, only to know that she was falling down rather quickly.

Same as before, the water was covering her front body so that she was saved from the fall. As soon as the girl conjured it, it vanished, leaving her face-first on the ground.

_Ouch. Must they always do this to us? _She said in thought, wearily.

Pushing herself up to be on her knees, the princess observed her new surroundings.

It looked slightly elegant but then again you could tell some of them began to rust a bit.

The former alien had also noticed that there were walls. In conclusion, she must be in a hallway.

"Where am I?" She wondered, getting up to start looking around.

"Home, Milady." A soft elegant voice answered.

She whirled around to be faced by a spirit-like figure.

The figure was beautiful. Her long, wavy golden hair was cascading down to her shoulders. A couple of her bangs were tied back but there were several curls here and there while a curled bun was placed in the middle of her hair.

She had soft almond eyes to be completed with a heart-shaped face with its wide mouth and high cheekbones. The women had a pretty long ice-blue strapless gown dress. The top part was covered in a blue sequin top while the bottom was flown out with an ice-blue color; it looked pretty though.

A small tiara settled itself upon her head.

"Home?" Emily repeated. "You mean Wateria?"

The figure shook her head, sadly.

"I see that you have not figured your true form."

"True form?"

"Yes; though you may think that you have none but you do. I, however, cannot tell you. Only you must discover the answer."

Emily looked at her for a minute. "There is this riddle. It says:

_In a place of where Ice and Water meet  
A place speaks true  
A place of ruins beneath  
A place in which that speaks a legend forgotten  
A place where demons of past reborn  
A place where the true Ice Princess appears._"

The spirit nodded in recognition. "The riddle, yes. For a fact, I do believe that you and your friends have already figured out the riddle, I assume?"

She nodded.

"I am sorry but it is wrong."

Emily blinked in surprise. "What? You mean Estycia is not the answer?"

A shook of her head. "No. It is a merely a "cover up" as how some humans would say. You have yet to solve the true name. Only then can you reveal your other form."

The spirit then began to pulse as if to warn that her time is almost up.

"There is one last thing I must give to you. Come, my child."

The spirit started to fly backwards, allowing the confused Emily to follow her.

_This is strange._

"I know it is strange but you must know that not everything is what it seems." The Queen (she guessed) replied, startling her.

They reached their destination with having Emily, thinking that this place looks familiar.

"There to your right. It is yours. Please take it."

Emily walked towards the stand and saw that a small blue box was on top of it, closed.

She opened it to reveal a small cerulean tiara. It had many swirls from left to right while between them, it resembled flower. In the middle, had a heart-shaped form with a small jewel dangling down on a chain.

"This…is…mine?" Her hands reached out and she placed it on her head.

"Yes. One more warning: treacherous things are about to happen. And you, with the help of your friends can stop it."

Emily soon realized that she was dissolving again.

"Wait! I don't know who you are!" She cried out.

The Queen only smiled. "You do, my Child. You do."

With that, everything vanished, leaving Emily to be sucked into a wrap hole.

-Chris-

"Emily! No, no, no, no! What _just_ happened?!" He replied, freaking out.

Just then, something was heard kind of like a _zap_ then a THUD.

"What-"Chris stared at the figure closely before he figured that it was Emily.

With a sigh of relief, he broke into a run.

Emily grumbled. She really hate "Time wrap" as how she would put it. Getting up, she thought she would find Chris.

The poor boy must be fretting really badly.

A sudden heart-attack had greeted her, causing the girl to fall on the ground once more.

"Ugh what know?" She moaned.

"Emily!"

A blink.

"Chris!" She gasped. "It's you!"

The two hugged for a long time.

"I thought I had lost you." Chris confessed after breaking the hug.

"But you didn't." She grinned.

"So? What happened? Where did you get that tiara?"

"Uhm, it's a long short story."

"We got time."

So, Emily explained everything: the spirit, her tiara, the familiar place, the warning…

Chris blinked in surprise. "Wow! So you have another form. Cool! But we got the answer wrong then. So what could it be?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"I also wonder who the spirit could be. The way you described her…sounds so familiar as if we had seen her somewhere."

"I kno-hey!" She suddenly exclaimed. "Do you think that it was the Queen of the daughter- the one who was put in eternal slumber?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. She might."

Chris got up. "Come on; the others are waiting."

Taking his hand, the two began to walk out.

While they did that, behind them, the place felt like it was coming back to life.

"Welcome home, Princess." The spirit spoke softly, watching the two.

Author's Note: Awewwhhh it was sweet XD I think I did good on this chapter even though there may be some typos… *checks* uhm… oh here's the gown for the Queen:

www. dhgate product /product display. do ? act = get Product Images & pid = ff80808 13bdf48c 4013c 1cee 2acb 49ce  
it's the blue one and without the spaces.

Emily's tiara:  
lh6 . ggpht _aWJHZU42z 7I/TKBLq ZC0EhI/ AAAAA AAAAG4 / xF- P05-bDPA/ s1600-h/Princess Hear tTiara_400 012 . jpg  
without spaces.

Next time!


	17. The fight that shall never be forgotten

Author's Note: ….um…sooo sorrryy for not updating in such a long time! I had a few writer's block for this chapter so I have been updating The Rise of a Hero, hoping that some ideas would come to me! Which it did! Thanks to Dixxy for reviewing. Oh, your question in your review which was: I guess that the mysterious figure is the Ice Queen... does that mean that she's the real mother of Emily, the Ice Princess?

*stroke invisible goatee* you shall see soon

So without further ado, I give you:

Chapter 17: The fight that shall never be forgotten part 1

They were met by the same spot in which they had fallen. No one said a word since they were too busy thinking on how they can get up.

"Any ideas?" The tech interrupted the silence.

"Um I was thinking of using my water powers like a waterfall but in a reversed way. Instead of having the water falling down, it will be going up."

"Hmm…" The genius examined the walls for quite a bit before nodding. "I think it would work."

Conjuring them, it appeared on her hands. It then started to wrap them, almost like wrapping a Christmas present if you have something circular, that is. With full speed ahead, they were nearly half way.

-Cathy-

Cathy stared out in the horizon. She just can't believe that two of her best friends fell down the horrible abyss. She felt a twinge of fear for them; the alien kept on hoping that they were alive.

Cathy didn't want to face another brutal death, just like…like…

The Rhapsodian couldn't finish the sentence. It was sad to lose him; after all those happy times they shared. She had missed his smart remarks that would often lead him to the detention. And believe it or not, she had also missed Sam and Danny's quarrel that would usually get her annoyed.

Plus, the intense competition that was always shared among them.

But it was all taken away.

Her eyes then fell to the crack in which the two fell. For a moment, nothing seemed out of the ordinary until Cathy blinked, hoping that she wasn't going crazy.

She could've sworn that she saw something _moving_.

Staring at it carefully, a small piece of ice started to break apart, going down to the chasm.

There was definitely something going on.

Cautiously, she got up while taking slow steps at a time as in to not disturb it or otherwise Cathy would miss it.

For what it seems like eternity, the girl began to grow impatient since no sign of movement was made. Something startled the poor girl, however. All she could do was to stare at an arm that was resting on the top of the edge.

Not just any arm…

At last, the body started to show up, creating Cathy to yelp in surprise.

The "object" carried out an exhausted expression as if it was doing something without any break. The object then looked up to see a figure staring at her.

It was silent; the two were as though they were having a staring contest.

At last, the thing broke into a grin.

"I…C-Chris?" Cathy said, baffled.

"Hi." He replied, goofily.

"Oh my God! It really is you! Wait…is that…Emily?"

Next to Chris was indeed Emily who looked equally exhausted as Chris.

Nevertheless, the Princess managed to crack a smile.

"Miss us?"

The girl couldn't hold her excitement for she extended her arms out, yanking the two up to give them a nice tight hug.

"It really is you! I thought we had lost you guys!" The poor girl broke into tears.

"Hey there. Don't worry; we're here." Emily spoke softly, hugging her.

"The-the others w-will be ha-happy t-to see you." Cathy blubbered out the words through her waterfall tears.

"Where are they?" Chris asked, happily.

"Over there. I missed you guys!" Cathy bawled.

"There, there." Emily patted her back.

"Hey I see them!" Chris exclaimed after examining the place. "Come on!"

After calming Cathy down, she grabbed their hands and began to run.

"Hey guys! Look who came back!" Cathy screamed.

Sam sighed. "Cathy, now isn't the time for-oh my God!" She gasped once she fully turned her head.

The leader quickly scrambled up and started to hug them especially Chris who was in a long hug.

"I missed you." Sam whispered, slowly feeling tears coming down but she quickly blinked them away.

"I know." Chris said, softly.

After the long hug, she finally pulled away.

"It has been quite a long time." Vesta appeared; Alecto nodded.

"So…what happened?" Cathy wondered.

The two started to explain.

-Somewhere else-

It was a dark, pitch black place with no source of light at all. Even if there was light, it would automatically be omitted.

The place was seemed to be filled by a mist-a black mist. It also has black clouds hovering above the place. A deep rumble echoed throughout the place, indicating that something was alive in this place.

"Master…" A voice said.

"I do not want to hear it. I am becoming impatient. I _need_ the princess. Without her, I cannot do the things I want, Enoch."

"I understand, my Lord but there are unnecessary pests that even my minions cannot get rid of them. However, if I recall, one of them did got killed. That boy is dead."

Something rumbled once again.

"Tell me…What about the traitor? Is he among them?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Silence.

"Kill him too. Find out what his weakness is."

The boy, Enoch nodded.

A sudden laughter filled the place. The Lord fixed its eyes on the noise while the boy sighed in annoyance.

A s_woosh_ then a soft pit pat was heard, alerting them that it had reached the ground.

"My Lord." The figure bowed. "I couldn't help but to eavesdrop on this conversation."

"I'm sure you couldn't." The boy muttered.

"As I was speaking, (the figure threw a dirty look to the boy) I happen to know what his weakness is."

The Lord raised an eyebrow…if it had any…

"Do you now?"

The person nodded.

It was silent. This had allowed the Lord to think.

"Very well. I know what you are trying to do. This time, I accept you. Should you fail me, you will meet the consequences which are painful. That goes for you too, Enoch."

"Thank you, My Lord."

"I understand." Enoch replied, "But what _I _don't understand is _why_ do you have to pick _her_?"

The girl slightly did a spin then a jump. Soon, she was close to him.

"Because, "she leaned closer to his ear, allowing her breath to tickle his neck." I'm just that awesome!" She giggled before vanishing away.

"You do know that she has a deathly aim, right?"

"Of course I do. What are you implying?"

Enoch sighed. "I would not be surprised if she accidentally killed me. That may happen, you know. Nevertheless, my lonely spirit shall send my wishes when I'm dead."

With that, Enoch vanished from the shadows that had enveloped him, leaving the Lord to sigh.

-The Gang-

"_What_?" Sam exclaimed, shocked. "Estycia isn't the right answer? How is it not right?"

"According to the spirit, it's a "cover up"." Emily stated.

"But for what?" Chris wondered.

Emily shrugged before the silent settled in.

-Somewhere else-

An "elegant" swoosh was announced to the silent place. The once clean surface was now filled with black clouds. The moment it appeared, it vanished the next.

_Don't see why this place is important. It's utterly disgusting_. It thought with disgust.

"That's where you're wrong." Another voice stated, making the figure to sigh in irritation.

"Oh it's you." It replied bluntly.

"I feel so loved."

The person sighed. "Why are you here, Xenia?"

For a moment, a medium-size fireball made its appearance by waving around its "waves" until it got settled since it got spilt in two, disappearing.

It had revealed a medium-height girl who had black wavy shoulder-length hair with silver highlights at both sides of the head. She wore black leather short shorts with black leather tank top. She also wore black knee-high heel boots.

"Dong what you're doing." She replied with a bit of cockiness in her tone.

Enoch rolled his eyes. "Just stay out of my way." He began to walk until Xenia spoke.

"Are you sure? You don't even know where they are. If I am correct, which I am always, right now they are trying to solve a riddle. However, they have got it but only to find that the answer is wrong. So in result, they are sitting at a place in which the boy and the princess had recently found the ruins." She concluded.

Silent.

"You talk too much." Enoch responded, causing the girl to fume.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Once again, the fire came, engulfing her, leaving no trace at all. The boy just simply stared at the empty spot, not out of fascination (he had already seen Xenia doing it) but staring at it as if he was thinking deeply.

With a thought that was decided in his head, he grabbed the tip of the cloak. With one swish, he vanished.

XxXxX

"Alecto; something is troubling you." Vesta said in a low voice.

The creature turned his gaze to Vesta.

"It's nothing, Vesta. I will be fine." Vesta sighed at Alecto's stubbornness. She closed her eyes for a few moments, allowing herself to relax a bit. She wasn't under any stress. No. She was using this time to simply meditate that was until something made her eyes to shot open.

Before she could give a shout of warning, the unexpected thing had nearly struck Emily, giving her a startle yelp.

"What?" Emil gasped.

"We're under attack! Be armed!" Vesta shouted.

"MBC: Power up!"

There were flashes then it was gone. The MBC stood beside Vesta with their weapons being activated whereas Emil stood next to Alecto with her two water-like waves surrounding her two fists.

Nothing happened for quite some time. Finally, the voice had gotten their attention.

"Aw don't tell me that we were ruining a party? Such a shame since I wasn't invited." It cackled.

"Who are you?" Chris demanded.

"Oo! Such demanding!" It mocked.

"Tell us! I'm warning you; we're armed!" Sam exclaimed.

Silence. A crackling sound came. In front of them a ball of fire emerged. it then exposed a medium-sized girl.

Followed closely, a sound that had almost sounded like a wind came by, presenting a young boy.

"You mean to tell me that these are the ones whom we have to fight?" The boy asked.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Yes, Enoch. Now, remember the mission!" She snapped.

The atmosphere it held was intense. It was nerve-wracking because they didn't know who was going to attack first but all of them still held their ground.

Until the boy made a small smile, making Alecto to narrow his eyes.

Almost without a warning, something dangerously whirled towards them. Just in time, Alecto created a fire shield that was big enough to protect them. Since the oncoming attack was strong, it had canceled out the shield.

Fortunately, they weren't harmed.

"Hmm…quick reflexes. Very good." The boy commented.

Alecto made a dangerous glare as if to say "Get away".

"Wonder if you can dodge this…"

Rapidly, the boy had send out a swish with his weapon so fast that it had almost made a cut on Alecto's cheek. Luckily, he had created a small firewall with his hands that blocked it from cutting it.

"Now we play." The girl announced, notching an arrow. She fired it, letting the arrow to whizz pass by Sam by inches.

"…Did I mention that she has a deathly aim that could potential kill someone?" Sam asked.

"Nope." Chris replied, alarmed as another arrow went by his neck.

"Alright guys, let's go!" Cathy exclaimed.

"Wait someone needs to go to help Alecto." Sam stated.

"I will." Vesta snarled, sending out a streak of fire.

After she had done that, Emily produced a wave that was heading towards the girl who dodged it by somersaulting out of the way. Quickly, she fired a new arrow which got destroyed in half from the sharp wave Emily had created.

The MBC watched the two girls fighting back and forth; each attack would be more stronger every now and then.

"I feel like we should help them." The leader replied, watching the scene.

"Yeah me too." The Rhapsodian responded.

Just then, something smacked into Chris hard, giving him a shout. He ended up going backwards whereas the two gave a jump of start.

"Sorry!" Emily shouted before hastily creating another shield but it disappeared just as the arrow made contact with it.

-Alecto-

_Enoch; I think we should end this_. A sudden voice entered Enoch's mind, almost causing him to be burned by Vesta's attack.

_Tired out already?_

_No! I mean that if we somehow create a diversion or whatever, we can then steal the princess while we can kill Alecto_. Xenia thought.

_Fine_.

Enoch then gripped the hilt of the sword tightly before the blade started to pulse a black color. The pulse became still since it was glowing.

_Be ready_. He send a thought to Xenia.

And then, he spun his sword, letting out a huge circle of shadows, covering them. They couldn't see at all.

"What is happening?" Vesta questioned, eyes alert.

"I do not know but be on your guard."

"I am…but I am worried for the others."

-MBC and Emily-

"So I may have a hunch of what's happening." Chris stated.

"Which is…" Sam started.

"They are either creating a diversion or just their way of showing that they are giving up or something."

A sudden scream erupted the place, making them to be alarmed. Just as when the scream came, the shadows died out.

"What happened?" Chris quizzed, alarmed. He then looked at Sam's panic look.

"Sam?"

"She's gone! Emily's gone!"

Author's Note: Dun dun dun! She's gone to who knows where! Any guesses?! Next time will be the part 2 andd there may be a shocking appearance …either that or the next next chapter…I don't know…


	18. The fight will never be forgotten pt 2

Author's Note: Why yes another chapter! I will have you know that I actually completed this story by only writing it on the paper so I just need to type and update away! Thanks to Dixxy for reviewing and we have a newcomer! Thanks to 707cloud for favoring it and for putting it on alert. So the fight that shall never be forgotten will have three parts… Oh and ignore about the part where it had the Master… I thought up of another idea so let's pretend it was never there…

Chapter 18: The fight that shall never be forgotten part 2

"No! Not again!" Cathy said, starting to feel the tears coming.

Alecto felt a bit of sympathy for her. She had just gotten her two friends back but only to have them gone…only one of them.

"Oh Cathy don't cry." Sam said, trying to comfort her. It pains to see her best friend upset.

"We will find her. We always do." The alien nodded but sniffled.

"The problem is though we don't know _where_ they took her." Chris said.

Sam stared at the ground as if she was trying to see if they had left any clues but it was impossible since they practically vanished having no trace at all.

"For now, we could try and solve the riddle again." Sam suggested, sitting down on the snow ice ground.

Strange…it doesn't feel like it would freeze your butt off.

Chris took out a small gadget. It looked like a USB stick but more advanced. It had a screen that was a perfect fit whereas there were two buttons on the side.

"I got the riddle. It's weird though. It feels like the riddle already has the answer…just buried or something in the letters." Chris observed. He continued to stare at the riddle.

It seems as though that the answer was calling to him as if it was saying "we're right in front of your face. How can you not see it?"

If _only_ would be that simple. He squinted his eyes, hoping that at least _one_ hint would appear…until something had definitely caught his attention.

It looked like some specific letters was dimly glowing. His old saying would be repeating in his head.

_Come in close, because the more you think you see, the easier it'll be to fool you. And the closer you look, the less you see._

But the glow was so dim that it was almost impossible to see with the naked eye. He must've imagined it from the sun's rays hitting on it.

"Hmm doesn't it feel like the answer is in a straight line order?" Sam finally spoke.

Vesta stared at the screen. "Indeed it does."

"So…we just need to figure out what is the first letter." Cathy concluded.

Sam nodded. "Yes. The first letter I got is E."

The two inhuman creatures stole a glance.

"What comes next, no one will know." Chris joked.

"S" Sam replied, backfiring the genius's joke.

"Aw come on." he pouted.

"Since Sam knows, why don't we let her finish?" Alecto said.

The others agreed; Sam continued to stare. What it seems for hours, she finally came to a letter.

"T."

More staring.

"A" This went on for quite sometime until she reached the last letter.

"N" A long pause.

Chris blinked. "That's it?" It just doesn't feel complete.

Sam resumed staring, hoping it would trigger any letter.

"I'm sorry guys. I don't know the other ones." The leader replied with a sad smile.

"It's okay. You have tried your best." Vesta responded.

"So far we have got Estan…" Cathy stated.

Alecto's eyes suddenly went wide as if he remembered something. He was racking in his brains, trying to remember what it was bugging him.

_Estan…could it?_ He wondered to himself. "I believe I know the full name." he responded.

"I remembered it from reading a book when I was small. The answer to the riddle is…Estance. Estance Castle to be precise."

-Emily-

Emily struggled to get loose from the grip of the boy.

"Lemme go you git!" Emily shouted, frustrated.

"Oh will you just shut up? You're giving me a headache." he said, just as equally frustrated as Emily was. "Girls are handful." he muttered.

That had earned him two painful slaps.

Well one was a hit in his ankle while the other one was at his shoulder. He hissed.

"Let me go or feel the wrath of my water!" Emily threatened.

"Oo I'm so scared." he mocked before releasing her. "There; I let go."

Growling, Emily threw a wave at him. It struck him, sending him to slide back.

Xenia blinked. "About time. Nice one, princess."

"Watch it darkie." Emily snapped. "You're playing fire with fire."

"Well that's ironic." she drawled. "Considering the fact that you have _water _powers."

A sudden force threw Emily back, causing her to hit her back on a cold hard wall and a sound of creak made her think that she might be locked up.

"Enjoy your stay." she stated, her laugh was the only thing that was echoing.

-The Gang-

"What's Estance Castle?" Sam asked, curiously.

Something triggered into Vesta's brain since she spoke.

"It was once a beautiful kingdom. Naturally, it was ruled by the Queen and King who were all loved by their people. It was a special day; all the crowd was at the gathering, simply wishing the young princess's birthday. She was turning sixteen.

Before she could blow out the candles, darkness intruded the palace, killing everyone in the process. The Queen cried and begged to spare the daughter's life and to take hers instead. They did not listen since they had put the daughter to slumber. No one knew what had happened to the Queen. The Palace was covered by the darkness." She finished.

No one spoke after that.

"Let's get Emily back." The blunette said finally.

"We just need to figure it out where is the Castle." The brunette replied.

Vesta looked thoughtful for a moment before she spoke.

"I might have an idea of where it could be…but I am not fully sure."

Sam nodded. "We would have to go of what we have."

* * *

Sometime later, they had finally arrived to a place that contained many "ice cliffs" that looked unstable while some of them were stable; you just had to guess. Though, some of them had sharp edges that were attached of the bottom edges from the cliffs.

Vesta walked towards one of the cliff and had wiped the snow to reveal a button. She pushed it and soon parts of the ground were revealed.

"Now then; you have to follow my footsteps. One wrong move and that will be the end of it unless you were saved by a miracle…" Vesta stated; they nodded to show that they understood.

Hopping to the "visible" rock to the next, the others proceeded. However, Sam had accidentally brushed a small piece of an ice rock, pushing it aside.

The ground trembled a bit, causing others to freeze, not daring to move at all. Vesta fixed her eyes at Sam who laughed sheepishly.

They were halfway through but unfortunately, Sam tripped and fell down. The rumble trembled violently now which alerted everyone's attention to look behind them.

"Uh oh." Sam squeaked as she saw the ground beginning to crumble, falling down.

"Move!" Vesta exclaimed.

Scrambling up, the group quickly ran for their dear life. It wasn't too soon that they saw an arched ice door which was opening. Running faster than before, they all made it safely inside the door that had closed shut.

"That was _why_ it was important to follow my step!" Vesta said, angrily.

"I'm sorry; I tripped and fell." Sam apologized.

Continuing the small tunnel, they had reached the final destination.

"Woah… Is this Estance?" Sam wondered in awe.

"Indeed it is. Though, among our clan, we called it the ruins of the Estance Castle." Alecto's voice echoed throughout the place.

"I thought it would be made out of ice." Cathy replied.

The whole ground was filled what it looked like sandy dirt that could cause dust. Up ahead, there was a bunch of rocks which was made into cliffs, similarly to a waterfall cliff. But there were stairs in the middle that led to the flat surface.

On the top of the flat surface, had what it looked like an ice-crystal structure being in a shape of quartz. It looked like it was fit enough to fit a person.

"What's that?" Cathy quizzed.

"It's an ice structure that will take away certain powers so that an evil being can use it to complete the Ice stages. It will then rule the world." Vesta answered.

"That, my enemy, is right."

An arrow whizzed, heading straight towards Vesta…

Author's Note: Dun dun dun… but three guess who it could be really… sooo see you in the next update!


	19. The fight will never be forgotten pt 3

Author's Note: Welcome to the final part of the fight that shall never be forgotten!

Chapter 19: The fight that shall never be forgotten, part 3

The fire creature dodged it swiftly, letting the arrow hit the ground.

Narrowing her eyes, she saw three figures, emerging.

Once out of the shadows, the gang widened their eyes and saw that it was the boy and the girl. The boy was holding what it looked an unconsciousness Emily.

Anger boiled inside Sam as she shouted, "What have you done to her, you demons?!" she bellowed, outraged.

"Nothing at all," she sneered. But she soon, let out a sharp gasp since something scraped her cheek, causing her head to tilt down.

"You wretch!" she exclaimed, eyeing Sam who was in her MBC form while holding her blaster; she held the stick tightly until her knuckles turned white.

"How did you know where to find us?" Chris demanded.

Xenia's angry smile soon turned into a sly one.

"I guess I should _thank_ Vesta. She was helpful by leaving some clues." the girl answered, laughing.

Furiously, Sam shouted. "Just give Emily back!"

She knew shouting at them won't do any good.

"Sure…" the boy replied, "If you can reach us."

Before they can even blink, he suddenly vanished.

"What…where'd he go?" Sam asked.

"Behind you." the leader whirled around and saw the boy and Emily not too far back but was definitely right in the middle of the path. Sam began to run towards him, hoping she can catch him. When she was a centimeter away, the MBC fighter made an attempt to reach the boy with her arms but the enemy disappeared, making her to grab air and letting her to fall down to the ground.

Enoch reappeared again, leaving a couple of meters in front of them.

"Too slow."

This time, Sam knew that the fight has now begun. The girl ran towards the boy who this time didn't use his powers. Instead he ran.

"Hold on, Sam! We're coming!" Chris shouted.

"NO! You guys fight Xenia. I will handle this one by myself!" she snarled.

Though Chris still looked worried for her but he obeyed he strategist.

The yellow one hopped rock after rock. Each time, she seemed to be getting closer to him, he would make himself to be further apart which would make Sam to be frustrated.

Once he was farther away, he stopped to watch the view down below where streaks of fire and blue would come every now and then.

He hoped that Xenia would be able to survive that. She was a very skilled person and can be the best strategist.

A sudden THUMP met him, causing him to gasp out of surprise and also had released Emily who fell out of his reach.

They collapsed on the ground with a hard THUD; nevertheless he had a more hard impact then the girl.

Sam slightly panted as she pinned the boy to the ground.

"…What's your name?" the strategist asked, suddenly.

"…Enoch," the boy replied. "Why?"

"So I know that I would be the one killing you!" Sam lifted her right arm to create a black eye.

However, Enoch (with quick reflexes) grabbed her arm and flipped her over.

Instead of Sam being on top of him, Enoch was now pinning her.

"Yeah good luck with that."

-Others-

Chris rolled this way and that; the girl was just too fast and too deathly. When he thought the others were free, the girl would attack them as well… as if she knew what he was planning, making it almost impossible to create a plan.

He also wondered if she would ever run out of arrows. Because the first one she would notch, it would be released but almost instantly, the next arrow would be there as if she wasn't reaching into her quiver to place it…

And how she was able to move fast was beyond him.

He turned to see Cathy who did a few flips before doing a somersault in the air to dodge the multiple arrows that struck the ground.

When that was done, she landed on her two feet, smiling in triumph.

Even though, Vesta and Alecto had created a massive fireball (since they combined their powers together), the enemy would still duck the attack, unharmed.

The two leapt back to move out of the way from the oncoming arrow.

-Sam-

Bringing her legs towards her, she placed one of her foot in the middle while the other one was on the stomach.

In result, the boy flipped, leaving her to be free.

"Hah!" Sam exclaimed.

Enoch raised an eyebrow before sticking out his hand so that his palm was facing her and had released a midnight blue streak to Sam.

As a return, the girl blinked then rolled out of the way, making it to collide with the rocks.

"Damn," she muttered, causing the boy to smirk.

Enoch then got up. Quickly, Sam grabbed her blaster and blasted at him. He speedily avoided it by only moving his upper body sideways, affecting the leader to groan in annoyance.

-Emily-

Her eyes fluttered a bit before it was fully opened. For a minute, she scanned the ceiling which also had a dirty color with a medium-size hole, creating the sun rays to strike the structure, making it to gleam.

_Where am I_? She thought after she pushed herself up.

All she remembered was being captured and was put in jail… a cold one at that. Sudden sounds alerted her which she got up to look for them.

She whirled around but what she saw surprised and shocked her.

Far in front of her was Sam and the boy who seemed to be climbing higher. Diagonally below was the rest of the group. The former alien couldn't tell who was winning.

The girl also knew who to help.

Sam or the gang.

Deciding that it was Sam, she made her way.

However, as soon as she took a step, an arrow was placed in front of the spot in which her foot had moved.

She looked towards the group but knew it wasn't the enemy since she was being busy.

So where did it come from?

Shrugging, the human made her way or rather _rode_ on her wave towards Sam.

-Sam-

"Would you just," a grunt, "Stand still!?" she yelled.

The boy disappeared again after Sam swung her fist.

"It would be too easy, don't you think?" Enoch replied.

However, he spoke too soon because something hard collided with him, startling Sam in the process. Enoch fell to the ground but what he saw surprised him.

It was _ice_ that had pinned him.

No matter…

Sam was utterly confused.

Who in the world helped her and where did the ice came from?

Turning around, she yelped in astonishment and saw Emily who was in shock.

Sam breathed. "Emily?"

Emily looked up from her hands and stared at her.

"What…what just happened?" the princess asked, bewildered.

"You tell me."

"I'm only supposed to produce _water_, not _ice_!" the human stated, still taken aback.

Sam blinked. She really had no idea on how to answer that. Unless…

It would make sense, wouldn't it?

"Emily," Sam said, slowly as she started to draw in the conclusion. "I think you are the Ice Princess."

Emily stared before howling into laughter. "Me? An Ice Princess?!" she laughed, "That's absurd." she laughed.

"I'm afraid your dear friend is right, Princess." The voice responded, sending a streak which had hit Sam at the side.

The leader cried out, dropping to the ground.

Stunned, she cried out. "Sam! Hey, let me go!"

"I think not." Enoch replied, appearing behind her, holding her hands.

She kept on struggling as Enoch dragged her to the structure.

"It's time," he would murmur.

-Gang-

Xenia had luckily dodged the two powerful attacks that were made from Vesta and Alecto and from the two kids.

Quickly making an eye contact up ahead, she made a sinister smile because she saw Enoch dragging the princess to the structure.

It is time.

Unexpectedly, the girl had suddenly started to spin around which had confused the group.

A huge blast of power spun out of her in circle and it had collided with all of them, causing them to be knocked out.

-Sam-

Sam groaned in pain. For a minute, she had suddenly forgotten what had happened until a scream of "let me go" made her to remember.

She stared at Emily and Enoch who was close to the crystal.

Breaking into a full speed, she was almost up to them up until she got knocked down to the ground with a hard blow.

Something had tackled her. Looking up, she saw the girl who was standing in front of her, smirking. Muttering some nasty words, she got up to fight her.

-Emily-

"Let. Me. Go!" she screamed, struggling violently.

Enoch cringed. "Okay! Fine!"

With a push, he let her go but in the wrong place. Confused, Emily started to go and nonetheless she suddenly felt stiff.

All of a sudden, a strong vibration erupted the place, producing the two fighters to collapse down.

Sam looked up and saw that the crystal (which was fully closed) was vibrating, indicating that it would emit power.

"NO!" she exclaimed in horror.

Author's Note: Oh my! What will happen next would be anyone's guess but mine!


	20. The Ice Princess

Author's Note: …I'm terribly sorry if this chapter sucked BUT an appearance would be made!

Chapter 20: The Ice Princess

"No!" Sam said in horror.

"Yes," Xenia responded, grinning wickedly.

Almost at the end of the rock cliffs, the rocks started to crumple, adding more shock to the yellow MBC fighter.

_I hope the other are alright!_

-Group-

They all groaned in pain as one by one they woke up.

"That was unexpected." Cathy reacted.

An abrupt tremble alarmed them.

"What was that?" the Rhapsodian squeaked.

Alecto turned and inhaled sharply. "No…"

Puzzled, the others did it too and were bewildered. They were too late…

"The crystal…oh no…Emily!" Chris cried out.

The blond gasped. "Jinkys! Look!" She pointed to the direction where the crumple rocks were falling to the abyss.

"We need to get out of here!" Vesta said, urgently.

"We're not leaving Emily!" Cathy shouted.

A beep was heard. Instinctively, the alien pulled her sleeve and it revealed a frazzled Sam.

"Oh good; you're alive!" she breathed out. "Emily is inside the crystal and the two are getting the power. Isn't there any way to stop it?!"

All eyes fell to Alecto and Vesta.

"I am sorry." Vesta replied, sincerely.

-Xenia and Enoch-

Enoch breathed in the "power air".

"Ah the sweet power. Can't you feel it?"

"Indeed I can, Enoch." Xenia said.

Obviously, they were happy of the outcome in the _outside_ but what all of them didn't know was something was happening in the _inside_.

Something big.

-Emily-

Emily felt tears pouring out of her eyes.

She couldn't believe that this was happening. It was her fault. Why couldn't she be stronger…like Sam? Why?

_Sam…Chris…Cathy…Vesta…Alecto…I'm sorry, _she thought.

_Child, do not give hope yet. _A sudden voice entered her mind.

_Who are you? What do you mean? It's done_. Emily thought, soberly.

_No it isn't._

A bright glow was emitted out of her crown from the jewel. She started to glow from head to toe. The glow disappeared and something was revealed…

-Others-

Sam blinked back the tears.

"What? No, please Vesta!" she begged.

"I am sorry. There is nothing."

Chris stared at the ground, mournfully. They had already lost Danny and now they are going to lose Emily too.

This isn't fair.

"That doesn't explain why there are cracks in the crystal." Cathy said, out of the blue.

Chris blinked, "_WHAT?!"_

He looked up and saw that there _were cracks_ on the crystal. He drew in a sharp breath. He already knew the answer; it was emitting too much power.

The genius understood that the other power was coming from Emily who activated the crystal.

But where did the other power come from?

A sudden blast struck the crystal, making them all to gasp.

"What?" Xenia screeched. "Who dares to ruin it?!"

"I do!"

Everybody turned their heads to see a shadow that was up on the rock cliff ahead of them. The figure then started to emerge from the shadows. The MBC gasped in shock. The figure that they saw was all in battered and bruised with some of the clothes ripped.

"W-what?!" Sam asked, shocked.

"Oh my GOD!" Cathy said. "Oh my God! It's…it's…"

"Danny!" Chris finished it for her, dumb-struck.

"How dare you mess with my friends!" Danny shouted, angrily. He then looked towards Sam who was still in shock.

"What? But how? This is impossible! You're supposed to be dead!" Xenia screamed, furiously.

"Even if I did know how, I wouldn't even tell you to you hags!" Danny shot back.

An unexpected violent tremble caused them all to turn at the crystal.

"SAM! Get out now! It's producing too much power! I don't know where the other power came from!" the blunette shouted at the V-com.

Scrambling up, Sam got up but it was too late since the crystal exploded, causing the three people to fly off the cliff.

Xenia and Enoch landed gracefully while Sam got the full impact, having the wind knocked out of her.

A bright long streak was out of the broken crystal. It then revealed a glowing character.

The group was thrown off a little because that figure was…

Emily.

The Princess had never felt this…_powerful_. She wore a floor length blue and silver gown that was strapless. Silver gloves had adorned her hands. Small silver jewels were decorated on the upper part of the gown and her hair was flying aggressively due to the "wind". But the creepy part about her was eyes since it was glowing an eerie white-blue.

It stunned everyone including the foes who were outraged.

"This can't be happening!" Xenia roared, heatedly.

Emily's eyes continued to wear the unnerving white-blue color that sends everyone shivers who dared to look upon it.

"It can." Emily said in a slight inhuman voice.

She then shot a huge immense power that the group thought that it would kill the two opponents for sure.

Of course, Xenia and Enoch also sent out their streak which was combined but the speed was the same as Emily's. Emily continued to pour her energy into the beams as the two beams battled against each other. It looked like it was a tug-o-war. The dark beam would sometimes be pushed back and other times the light beam would be pushed back. It was almost as if they were in equal power.

Emily struggled against the power. She gave one final push and at last, the streak zoomed towards the dark one, omitting it which made the two enemies screamed in pain when the light started to wash over them and then they disappeared into smoke.

The power died down, letting Emily to float back down. Her eyes returned to normal once she reached the floor and then…

She collapsed.

Author's Note: Huh, so it didn't completely sucked. Yay! Danny's back! *confetti's, streamers and balloons* I guess all is in order. I bet some of you are wondering how on EARTH Danny can be back and live. So, it's because of Emily…when she was activating her Ice Princess form, it somehow made Danny brought back…um… I will think of a good explanation later on…


	21. A cursed reversed

Author's Note: Aww can't believe that we are coming close to an end! Yes, this chapter, my friends and readers, is the LAST ONE! However, after this story I will be working on The Rise of a Hero and then Zorro! But I will work on that when I get back from Hawaii. I'm going on August 14 til August 27th.

Chapter 21: A cursed Reversed.

Sam rushed to the poor girl, hoping that she would be alright.

"Emily! Emily, wake up!" Sam skidded to the ground, not caring if she had skinned her knees.

Nothing happened for a few minutes which triggered Sam to be worried until a small moan was produced from her.

Sam made a happy sigh, seeing Emily pushing herself up.

"What happened?" Emily asked, wearily as she saw the ruins broken.

"Well you were transformed into the Ice Princess, destroying the enemies and then you just collapsed." she explained.

"Oh…"

Just then, a glow outlined Emily that made the two girls to be taken aback. And then, it died down.

"Emily!" she cried out, happily. "Look! You did it! You're back!"

* * *

The group arrived back at the place where it had the heart of the whole planet; clearly it was still frozen.

The others were happy to see Emily back in her alien form; the princess couldn't be anymore happy. However, Vesta and Alecto departed their ways once they had unfrozen the crystal. It was sad to see them to leave but they knew that they would see the two someday.

When they were out, the gang saw that the ice and snow was slowly melting away.

Everything looked shiner than ever, creating Emily to grin endlessly.

She couldn't believe it; her planet has been restored, thanks to the MBC and the fire creatures.

As she continued to run out of the place, Emily suddenly remembered about her palace. Within minutes, (since she had used her powers) they had arrived. She couldn't help but cry because she would see her family again…this time, _unfrozen_.

Bursting through the door, she frantically searched the room where everyone who was frozen started to "wake up". Finally, she saw her parents and zoomed towards them while accidentally knocked them down in the process.

"Mother! Father! Sister!" Emily exclaimed.

For a moment, the three people looked at her before breaking into a shock grin.

"Emily, is that you?" the King asked.

Emily nodded, furiously. "Yes." She then was in a tight hug.

"Oh I would have thought that I would never see you again." Her mother whispered, crying. The four embraced into a long hug.

"Aww, that's so sweet, "Sam wiped her tears away.

"…you're crying?" Danny asked.

"No, Danny; I'm laughing my head off." Sam answered, sarcastically, earning a scowl from him. She hadn't replied in a sarcastic way in a long time.

The four aliens came towards the now full MBC.

"MBC…we thank you. Our planet thanks you. We are in forever in your debt," the King started.

"Oh no that isn't necessary. We came here to help a friend." Chris replied, nodding.

"If that is what you want, then so be it." the Queen responded, "But we still want something to return."

"…Is there any way you can help us get back home?" Cathy asked; the Queen smiled.

-Earth-

It was semi-dark and it looked like it hadn't been used in years. A sudden stream of light erupted the dark place.

There stood the four MBC who inhaled the air.

"Oh man; it feels good to be back home." Chris said, plopping down on a couch nearby.

"I agree." Sam agreed, flicking on the light switch.

The door opened which alerted the MBC. It revealed Cathy's grandpa who looked weary.

"Grandpa" Cathy rushed to hug him. "Have we got an adventure to tell you!"

"Do you now? Let's hear it." he spoke, making his way to sit down to hear the story.

And…

They had managed to get some answers from Danny on how he came back.

Author's Note: *cries* aw can't believe I have finished yet ANOTHER story! *sigh* Thank you to Dixxy for reviewing constantly and tells me where I had made mistakes. Thank you for your never-ending support! I hope to see some of your updates soon! Without further ado, I give you…

**THE END**


End file.
